I Love You, I Loved You All Along
by Devin Knight
Summary: SEQUEL TO YOU DRIVE HEAD FIRST FEARLESS! Three years later and Lilli is back home in the middle of the war. She has changed alot and gets the shock of her life when she finds out she has to marry Reid Garwin.Will they work things out and finally be? R
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the covenant blah blah blah. Okay guys I know what Chase's coven is going to be: The Kings because of Chase's want to be the only one true king with all of the power. Blah.**

**Here is the sequel!!!!!! YAY!!**

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. It's been three years since I had left Ipswich and I was now 21. I had ended up back in Salem after a few quick Raiders errands. I hadn't officially pledged yet. The leader had been killed two years ago and I was told to wait until Caleb became leader to reveal what I had known all along. I was sweating and crying when my phone went off. I was up within a second and I answered it.

_**Hello?**_

**It's nice to hear your voice again baby doll.**

_**Danvers.**_

**Are we on last name bases now?**

_**Yes we are. Now what do you want.**_

**Your mom needs you. She says it's important and it has to deal with the Raiders and your future.**

_**I'll be there in a few hours.**_

I hung up and got dressed. I packed my bags and loaded them in my car. I stepped on the gas and sped towards home. When I arrived at the Simms mansion to see every light on and blaring. I pulled to a smooth stop. I rang the doorbell and kept looking around for any suspicious movement. The door swung open and I was greeted by Tyler. "Baby doll!"

I dodged his hug and stepped inside. I was greeted by a heavy silence. I gave a solemn nod to everyone. "Danvers, Simms, Parry." I gave my mom a stiff hug and she let me go. "Garwin." I spat. I was on edge and standing my guard. "Mom what's going on?" She sighed and sat me in a chair. "You know I want only the best for you and I want you to be protected?" I raised my eyebrows and then thought better of it and showed no emotion. "I know." She took a deep breath and grabbed my hand. "That's why you're marrying Reid."

I was out of my chair so fast it clattered to the floor. "WHAT!!!" Caleb acted without thinking and lifted me into the air. I went limp and he carried me into the room with Pogue and Tyler following behind him. He sat me down on my old bed and made me look in his eyes. "We want you to be safe. That and Reid is the only one who isn't settled. He's careless and reckless so we're hoping this might help him." I just shook my head. "Wait. You mean Baby boy is…?" He showed me his left hand and tears dripped down my cheeks. "I've missed so much." Caleb wiped my tears. "Yeah you have. I finally became leader of the Raiders." My mouth dropped open and joy flooded into me.

"I'll do it. I'll marry him but not for anyone except mom and you guys." He hugged me tightly and I gave him an awkward hug back. "I'm sorry I never really hugged anyone since I left." Caleb smiled brightly. "We can fix that." I was lifted in a group hug where I couldn't breathe. I laughed and hugged each of them right. "The girls will be over soon and they will drive you to Reid's place. You'll get ready here first though. Do you have any stuff you want me to take?" I handed him my one duffel bag. "I never needed much. Always on the run." I shrugged and he laughed. "I thought as much so Sarah gave you a whole new wardrobe." I let my mouth drop open. "Remind me to thank her when she gets here!"

They had left and I was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling and thinking when someone plopped on my bed. I popped up and saw a giggling Sarah and Kate. "AHH!" I let out a squeal of excitement and pulled them close to me. They hugged back tightly and tears were shed. "Come on let's get you ready for your wedding." I made a face and she laughed. I took a shower and got dressed in a maroon halter dress that ended just above my knee.

They curled my hair and did my make up and we drove to Reid's house. "So first Caleb is making you pledge and then you and Reid are going to get married. Are you nervous?" I shook my head. "Just a little pissed." She laughed and watched as I glared at the silver heels she had put on me. I shook my head as she looked at my shoulder. I had a tattoo of a rose with two branches sticking out of it. "I got it two years ago. Right after I ascended." She smiled and Kate squirmed a little. "I'm still not used to this." I nodded a little.

I walked in and Caleb was waiting at the door. I followed him to an office and we performed the pledge ceremony. I flinched a little when he branded the shoulder that wasn't tattooed with the word Raiders. I took a deep breath and sat down again. "Are you okay?" I looked Caleb in the eyes.

"There is something I need to tell you. I have known about this war since I was sixteen. Before it was supposed to happen and all. I knew that you would marry Sarah. I knew about everything. Caleb I didn't want to leave but I had to! I wanted to protect you guys." My voice was shaking ad I lowered myself into a chair. "I knew all along and I didn't say anything. That's why I left. I am so sorry Caleb." He hugged me tightly/ "it's alright. Everything happens for a reason right." I nodded and kissed his cheek. Some one knocked on the door and Caleb opened it. "Ready to become Mrs. Reid Garwin?" I groaned. "After Chase is dead I'm getting a divorce." Caleb laughed again.

He took my hand and led me outside where the wedding was going to be held. It was just all of the original covenant, their wives, a preacher and Reid and I. I took Reid's a hand he glared at me. I glared back and the preacher made us repeat our vows. The whole time I was thinking about the kiss and the last time I spent the night with Reid. I placed the ring on his finger which was a steel band with silver Celtic knots. He placed a simple diamond ring on my finger. "How long was thing in planning?" He blushed. "Since last year." I scowled and waited for it to be over. "You may now kiss the bride." Reid leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I swallowed tears and pulled away after counting to five.

Everyone clapped as we walked back to the house. I let go of his hand as soon as we were in and waited for Sarah, Kate, and Tyler's wife. "Hi, I'm Amber." I shook her hand. "Hi I'm Lilli." She smiled and I could see why Tyler had fallen for her. I fiddled with the end of my dress and looked over at Reid. I had missed him so much over these past few years. I couldn't let myself fall for him even though we were technically married now. Our eyes met and I turned away. Sarah held out a small shot glass. "Shot?" I nodded and tipped the glass back.

I slammed it on the counter and shook my head to clear it. "If you don't mind I might just have Jack and Coke from now on." She started laughing and we got to know each other as the boys played pool. My phone started ringing and I got up to answer it.

**Watch your back because I want you. **

My eyes darkened and I ran upstairs. I slammed the door and grabbed my hunting clothes. I ran past everyone and I could hear them running after me. I scaled the fence and jumped over the top. "LILLI!" I ignored Tyler's voice and kept running.

**Tyler/**_**Lilli Mind convo.**_

**What the hell are you doing?**

_**None of you business now get out.**_

**No what are you doing?**

_**You don't want to know.**_

**Yes I do.**

_**Then stay in and you can watch.**_

**Fine.**

I tuned out Tyler's thoughts and found what I was looking for. The spy who had been on the other side of the back yard. I climbed the fence silently and crept up behind him. I coiled my muscles and sprang at him. I tackled him to the ground and stuck my boot on his throat. "Talk." He grinned a psychotic grin. "No way in hell." I growled and let my eyes turn black. "Tell me what Chase is planning." He laughed. "He want s you obviously. He'll get you by any means. Also I'm here to relay a message. You are Chase's and no one else's. Also this war ends with all of you dead." I growled again and took his head in my hands. I twisted his neck to the side and heard the sickening snap. I stepped back and sat down on the ground. I put my head in my hands as I heard the boys come running. They all looked at me stunned as I stood up.

"You just…" I rubbed my temples. "I just killed a person get over it." I took a hold of his arms and dragged him to my car. I loaded him in the back and climbed in the driver's seat. "I'll be back." I drove off before they could protest. I arrived at the King's territory. I placed his body on the ground and set it on fire. I climbed in the car and drove off like a bat out of hell. It was then that I realized Tyler was still in my head.

I arrived home to an empty house except for Reid. "Did you really have to do the whole set his body on fire thing?" I nodded. "Yes Garwin I did." I walked up stairs and into the guest room. I took a shower and got dressed for bed. I slid in between the sheets of the bed in the guest room. "You could always sleep with me you know." I turned to see Reid in the door way. "No I couldn't Garwin. I still hate you for kissing Kira." I rolled over and used to slam the door in his face.

"Damn it!" He pounded on the door and I blasted the music I usually fell asleep to. I sat in bed and started crying. I sang along quietly with the lyrics.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people _

_And sometimes we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm_

Reid burst into the room and on the bed watching me. I closed my eyes and kept singing.

_Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm_

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around.

And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, noone here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy,  
Easy for me.  
It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy,  
Easy for me.

And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, noone here to save me.

Ohhh

I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry

I closed my eyes and fell asleep within seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Covenant and all that blah…Anyways guys I would like to ask if you could please leave Reviews. I will love you forever and try to keep the chapter coming faster. Also, thank you to Kris Knight for your encouraging message!**

**Lilli POV**

I woke up the next morning in a soft bed with a pounding head ache. I groaned and rolled over. Yesterday's events came rushing back to me and I sighed. I lifted my left hand and saw my ring glint in the morning light. "Dammit." I pushed myself out of bed and into the shower. The hot water calmed me down and I stepped out. I got dressed in red lace trim tank top with a black and red plaid hoodie, jeans and my converse.

I walked down the stairs careful not to wake up Reid. I dug through the fridge and all I could find was cold pizza and beer. _'How does this boy live?' _I hopped onto the counter finding the only edible thin in the house. Corn pops. I finished my breakfast and headed upstairs to change.

I blow dired my hair and straightened it so it was down to waist. I grabbed my keys, wallet, and new cell (curtsy of Caleb who said it was for my protection and Chase could track me after last night's surprise call. That an Reid blew up my other phone thanks to my slamming the door in his face). There were only a few number in there. Reid, Tyler, Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, Kate, and Amber. My social life had actually increased after three years in isolation. I called Amber because I figured we needed sister bonding time.

**Amber/**_**Lilli Phone Convo**_

**Hello?**

_**Hey Amber it's Lilli. Do you want to go to the store with me?**_

**Yeah. Will you come pick me up?**

_**Yep. I'll be there in like 10 minutes so you can get ready.**_

Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye.

_**Bye.**_

I took time that I had to look around the house. I knew that Reid's parents had died last year thanks to Chase. He was in their old room while I was in the room that used to be his. I opened the door next to the garage to find a home gym complete with every fighter's dream equipment. I closed the door and spotted the one next to it. I opened it to see a ballet studio. I stopped cold and remembered that his parents used to take care of me so much that they built a dance studio for me. The boys had their own game room while I had the studio.

It was still sparkling clean like Reid constantly had it cleaned. I was still on my diet from years of dancing and after chemo. I placed my hand over my mouth and slid my hand over the bar. I had two things that I had ever kept from Ipswich. My pointe shoes and Reid's beanie. Tears found their way down my cheeks and I looked at myself in the mirror wall. I gasped when I saw the wall behind me. It was exactly like I remembered it.

It was still covered with the pictures of me and the boys growing up not to mention the pictures from when I had gotten sick. I ran my hands over them and spotted the stero in the corner. It was a brand new one and I shook my head, my tears splashing on the dance floor. Damn Reid. Damn him. Why had he kept this room for so many years. I looked at the time and realized that if I wanted to pick up Amber on time I would have to leave right then and there.

I closed the door to the studio and opened the front door softly. I got into my car after locking up the house and rove to Tyler's with the windows rolled down. When I pulled at the gate I punched in the code and drove up to the house. Amber an Tyler cam out holding hands. I had enough grace to get out of the car and give my brother a hug. "Hey Baby boy." I kissed his cheek and he kissed my forehead. "Hey baby doll. Why do you need to go to the store again?" I rolled my eyes. "Because Reid has NOTHING that fits my diet." Tyler looked at me weird.

"You know I have been on that diet since teenage ballet years and after chemo. Duh." He flinched a little when I said chemo. I did too. He sighed and gave Amber a kiss. "Take care of her baby doll." I smiled. "I will. I promise she will be home in one piece." She gave him small kiss and we were off to the store. As we drove she was looking at me with pure awe on her face. "What?" I laughed a little. "I just can't believe you haven't killed Reid after what he did to you. I mean Tyler told me what you did last night." I shook my head, the memory of killing that guy came rushing back to me.

"It's not my proudest moment but I did what I had to do. I can kill a person that is a threat to you guys out right but I can't kill someone I grew up with." I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. "The first person I ever killed still comes back to me in my nightmares." She sat there stunned. "Reid missed you. You know that right? They all missed you. I caught Tyler in the dance studio once. He was cyring his eyes out. It was just after our wedding." I ran a hand over my face a nervous habit I picked up from Caleb. "I love Tyler but I left to protect him. When I was sixteen I was told about the war and I would play a major part in it. I found out a few months before I ascended that I was to be an assassin for the Raiders. Which is all I've been doing for the past three years."

She gasped again and I could see the shock on her face. "Don't bother saying anything. It was a job that paid and it paid good. I'm still living off of the money that has accumulated over the years." She laughed a little as we pulled up to the town's walmart. We shopped for over three hours when we go tout ot the parking lot. I had finished loading the last of the groceries when I noticed someone leaning on a yellow Ducati a few feet away. "Pogue!" He laughed as I jumped in his arms. "Baby doll!" He placed a kiss on my forehead and then put my feet back on the ground. Amber laughed and gave him a short hug. We chatted for a few minutes and then he left. I double checked to make sure he hadn't stolen my only guilty pleasure which was chocolate when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I whirled around to see one of Chase's messangers Aaron Abbott. I gave out a cry as he punched me hard in the mouth. I fell on the floor and then swept his feet out from under him . "Prick!" I shoute after kicking him square in the head which made him black out. Amber was sitting in the car already on the phone with Tyler telling him what happened as I sped home. Damn it my lip was busted and bleeding. I curse dloudly and saw that the gate to my Reid's place open. The car squealed to stop and Amber and I were out of the car in a second. I slammed the front door open to see everyone already there. Caleb stared in shock at my blazing black eyes.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my hunting clothes. Black hoodie, black jeans, and black boots. I ran back downstairs. Reid caught me in his arms and held me while I struggled. "LET ME GO! DAMN IT GARWIN LET ME GO!" he grunted when I elbowed him in the stomach. "Hell no." I struggled even more and I saw red. I bit, scratched, kicked, and punched trying to get out of his arms. "GARWIN LET ME GO IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU! THAT BASTARD IS DEAD!" I finally fell limp of and hour of struggling. Reid was thoroughly bruised by that time and I was exhausted. "What made you hate him so much?" It was Caleb who spoke while I held my head in my hands. Tyler was rubbing my back and Pogue was trying to get me to breathe normally. "He tortured me for two months and then to top it off he killed Mia." Tyler's hand froze on my back. "Wh-what?" I glared at him. "He. Killed. Mia." The words slid out of my lips and felt foreign to me. The bastard was going to pay.

I said nothing else as every one left for the night. It was only 5 in the afternoon and I was restless. I walked up stairs to lay down. Memories of Reid and I washed over me. Nobody except Reid and I know that Reid was my first kiss.

Flashback

_I was fourteen and sitting at the secret lake in the middle of the woods on the Simms property. I was sitting and watching the summer sun shine through the trees. I was laying on the grass watching soft dandelion puffs float through the air. A couple landed in my hair and I giggled. I ran a hand through my short hair. It was already down to my chair having grown out from last years chemo treatments. I sat up to see Reid walking towards me. No one except him knew about this spot. He knew this is where I came to do my thinking and where I came after a recital or dance practice. I smiled and he kissed the tip of my nose._

_That' s just the way Reid and I were.I laid back down on the grass and stared up at the summer sky while he sat down next to me. "Hey Lil." I rolled over on my stomach. "Yeah?" He shifted uncomfortably. "Do you- do you know what it's like to be kissed?" I stared up at him shocked. "Why do you ask?" He shrugged and leaned back on his hands. "I don't know. I just…I've never been kissed before and I wanted to know what it was like." I shrugged. "How would I know? You know I'm just plain ol' Lilli Simms. No one likes me enough to kiss me." He rolled his eyes at me._

_I watched his blue eyes carefully as I sat up. I had my back facing the lake with my feet at his hips. I leaned back on my hands. "You're not just plain ol' Lilli Simms." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah and cows can fly." He chuckled a little. "Can…Can you hold still for a minute and close your eyes?" I did as I was told and a minute later I felt an arm go around my waist and I could feel Reid's soft breath on my lips._

_I opened my eyes to see his cobalt blue eyes on my ice blue eyes. My eyes fluttered closed again as he leaned in closer. His lips were soft against mine and his touch was light. I shook a little and a voice inside my head was screaming: __**'I'm having my first kiss with Reid Garwin! My best friend' **_

And that was the exact moment I fell in love with Reid Garwin.

_**End Flashback**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Covenant and all that blah. Here is the next chappie.I do not own any of the songs in this story.**

**Lilli POV**

I was still staring at the ceiling when I saw my pointe shoes after turning my head to the side. I pushed myself out of bed and looked at my closet. I really had to stop living out of my duffel bag. I walked in the closet to see a whole bunch of clothes thanks to Sarah. I was still that same size I was in high school thanks to my diet. I ran my hands over the clothes until I came upon a pair of tights and a dancing skirt. I slid into them and then a black tank top. I picked up my pointe shoes and ran downstairs.

I opened the door to dance studio and slid into my shoes. I stretched and then through the CD collection. I saw one from my old pas De deux class and I popped it in the CD player along with some other classical music. Almost automatically my brain left my body and I let my motions become fluid and I let my emotions take over. I must have danced for two hours when the CD player stopped. I sat on the floor and blinked. I checked the time to see that it was 7. I ran upstairs and showered before getting dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans.

I walked back downstairs and started cooking my dinner. I hadn't seen Reid since the meeting had split up and I was starting to actually get worried. I finished cutting my vegetables and the front door slammed open. I turned around to see Reid setting his keys down on the island. I turned back to my dinner and sat down on a bar stool. Reid sat across from me after warming up a pizza. "So…" I looked at him beneath my eyelashes. "Yup." I stuffed more salad in my mouth and swallowed. I sipped my diet coke and his eyes shifted to the fridge. "My food not good enough for you?" I just rolled my eyes. "Nothing fit my diet. You know the dance one?" He just nodded and started eating.

I finished my salad and started eating my chicken. As soon as I was finished I rinsed my plate in the sink. I washed the dishes as Reid placed his plate in the sink next to mine. I ran back upstairs and locked the door. Damn him damn him damn him. I heard someone knock on the door and I didn't say anything just unlocked it. I climbed back into bed and turned on my stereo.

_Lookin' at you now I can tell  
That you and your new relationship ain't goin' well  
There's no reason your name should come up on my cell  
Unless you're unhappy but that shouldn't be the case_

_'Cause you said said he was the one  
Baby yes you said said you were in love  
'Cause when you left me you said that you wouldn't be  
Comin' back remember that but I never agreed_

_I hate to say it but I told you so  
Told you if you left that you were gonna be miserable  
Guess he don't do it like me or else you wouldn't be  
Runnin' back to the past it was you that left me  
I hate to say it but you know I'm right  
Every time you're up be callin' for me late at night  
But now that you ain't got me tell me where you gon' be  
'Cause I can't take you back no my heart won't let me_

_Girl you know he can't touch like I do  
I don't see you trippin' or flippin' over his moves  
Don't take a genius to see he ain't that dude  
But you let him back you don't know what you was on_

_When you said said he was the one  
Baby yes you said said you were in love  
'Cause when you left me you said that you wouldn't be  
Comin' back remember that but I never agreed_

_I hate to say it but I told you so  
Told you if you left that you were gonna be miserable  
Guess he don't do it like me or else you wouldn't be  
Runnin' back to the past it was you that left me  
I hate to say it but you know I'm right  
Every time you're up be callin' for me late at night  
But now that you ain't got me tell me where you gon' be  
'Cause I can't take you back no my heart won't let me_

_You fall on hard times it seems  
But you ain't gettin' no sympathy  
No baby not from me  
'Cause I told you you should never leave  
See you chose this road so you gotta go it alone  
Remember I told you so_

_I hate to say it but I told you so  
Told you if you left that you were gonna be miserable  
Guess he don't do it like me or else you wouldn't be  
Runnin' back to the past it was you that left me  
I hate to say it but you know I'm right  
Every time you're up be callin' for me late at night  
But now that you ain't got me tell me where you gon' be  
'Cause I can't take you back no my heart won't let me_

Reid was watching me but at least this time I was conscious. He laid his hand gently on my ankle and I snatched my foot away. Why did I even agree to this? I rolled onto my side so I was facing away from him. I grabbed my night clothes and changed in the bathroom. I came back out and slid in between the covers. My phone began to ring and I saw that it was Caleb.

**Caleb/**_**Lilli Phone Convo**_

_**Hey Cale.**_

**Hey baby doll. How is everything in the Garwin residence?**

**_Shut your face if you know what's good for you_**

**Funny. What are you doing?**

_**Watching Reid stare at me. It's kind of creepy.**_

**HAHAHAHAHA! OW! Sarah that wasn't nice!**

**_Ass. Don't laugh at me. This is the most uncomfortable situation I have ever been in!_**

**Fine I won't laugh at you. I'll talk to you tomorrow?**

**_Yeah yeah. Goodnight Caleb. I love you!_**

**Love you too Baby doll.**

I hung up and seriously though about chucking my phone at Reid's head. I put a pillow over my head. "Why don't you just go away?" I groaned into the pillow when he left the room. Why couldn't we just get along some what?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**2:00 AM**

I screamed and flew up. I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath. I got up from the bed and crept downstairs to get a drink of water. I noticed two figures on the couch and I flicked on the light. "AH!" I smacked a hand over my eyes seeing Reid making out with some chick on the couch. "EW EW EW EW!!!!!" I ran towards my room and locked the door. Oh. My. DAMN! I wasn't in love with Reid so I shouldn't care really. I walked back down stairs to see Kate- holy sizznit!- _KATE _making out with Reid again. I picked up the first thing I could get my hands on. A picture of me and Reid. I threw at his head and it landed on her arm. So my aim always sucked a little. "HOW DARE YOU! REID ALEXANDER GARWIN THIS IS THE LOWEST THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE!" I ran upstairs and grabbed my duffel bag which, ironically, was still packed. I grabbed my wallet keys and cell and ran out of the front door. On the way out of town I called Pogue and told him what happened.

I could hear his voice crack and I swung the car back around. "I'll be there in five." I called Caleb and Sarah plus Tyler and Amber and told them to meet me at Pogue's place. I pulled to a squealing stop to see that Reid and Kate still weren't here. I didn't even want know what they were doing. I ran inside and slammed into Pogue. "Oh god." I called for Caleb just as Pogue's legs gave out. We led him over to the couch and I heard the front door open. In walked the traitors themselves.

I stood quickly and balled my hands into fists. "You evil little bitch! How could you? You loved Pogue!" I turned to Reid. "And you! We grew up together! Does the term siblings and family mean anything to you at all!!" I was breathing hard and I launched myself at them. Caleb caught me as tears streamed down my face. "YOU TWO ARE THE MOST DESPICABLE PEOPLE ON THE PLANET!" It was just then that Caleb let me go and Aaron Abbott decided to break in and grab me before running away with me in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Covenant and all that blah.**

**Lilli POV**

I punched his nose and broke it and he dropped me on the front lawn. I tackled him and began beating on him. "You. Fucking. Prick." With each word I slammed my fist in his face. I grabbed his hand and broke it for all those times he slapped Mia and I on the ass when we were younger. I kicked him square in the nuts and someone picked me up off of him. "Don't kill him. We could use him for information." I stopped struggling and leaned heavily against Tyler. They carried the now unconscious Aaron inside. I breathed a sigh of relief and then remembered our other little problem Pogue's cheating wife and my cheating husband Reid. I sighed and ran a hand over my face.

I growled a little and stomped inside. "So Caleb what are we going to do now? Can I get a divorce?" I ran a hand through my hair and bit my lower lip. Reid was staring at me. "Don't look at me like that. I hate you remember. This whole damn thing wasn't even my idea." I really needed to come out with how I felt. NOW. I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair again. "Reid, I love you. If I was ever going to start letting you it would have been when I came down for a drink of water. But now. You've hurt me, you've hurt the covenant, you've hurt the raiders and worst of all you hurt your brother. How does that feel now Garwin? Are you happy? I fucking loved you and the first time you broke my heart. Now you have the nerve to do it again. You're just an asshole. Have a nice fucking life." I launched my wedding band at him and it hit him square in the forehead. I grabbed my keys and looked at Pogue.

"Take care of yourself Pogie. I love you." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Love you too baby doll. Take care of yourself out there." I turened to Sarah and Caleb next. I jumped in Caleb's arms and he held me tightly. "Love you." He kissed my forehead and I kissed his cheek. "Love you too." I hugged Sarah next. "You're little girl is going to be beautiful." She stared at me shocked and then kissed my cheek. Tyler and Amber were next. I hugged Amber and kissed her cheek.

I saved my brother for last. I never let my tears fall in public since I left but now they were racing down my cheeks faster than I could hold them in. I held him tightly and kissed his face all over. "Take care of yourself out there. I don't want to see you wind up dead. I love you baby doll." He kissed my face all over and then let me go. "I love you too Tyler." I walked out of the door and left Reid for the second time in my life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Six Months Later

**Lilli POV**

I looked over at my partner in crime Kris. She was my best friend and sister. We exchanged looks and I crept around our target and positioned myself so I had a clear shot at his forehead. Kris had a clear shot at his heart from behind. I positioned myself and counted heartbeats. One breath, two breaths. One heartbeat, two heartbeats. Here we go… I pulled the trigger and the gunshots rang through the air. We crawled out from our hiding spots and loaded the dead body of Aaron Abbott in the car. We set it on the steps of a Kings building and set it on fire.

We climbed into my car and drove off again. Let me tell you a little about Kris.

Kris has brown eyes and waist length brown hair that is almost always straight. She's about my size which means she a midget like I am. She was very mellow and only got mad when someone other than me touched her books. The first time I tried she pummeled me. She loves movies. When I first met her she was very quiet and shy and after that all hell broke lose. She was actually really hyper and random. She is huge on holidays and birthdays and shit like that. I could care less because of **cough** you know who. She hates going into big crowds which only made our job a little bit harder at times. She didn't like to go out much which was a plus because the only place I like is Nicky's back in Ipswich. I was currently in Salem with her.

I picked up my phone and dialed an all to familiar number.

**Caleb/ **_**Lilli Phone convo**_

**Hello.**

_**We're done. Payment?**_

**Seesh you're so pushy. Ow! Sarah do you have to keep doing that!**

_**Yes I know. **_

**Come to Ipswich to come pick it up.**

_**Fine. See you in a few hours.**_

**Alright baby doll. I love you.**

_**Love you too Cale.**_

I turned the car in the direction of Ipswich and got ready to face the line of fire. I hadn't been back for six months. For every kill we always met our employers but this was the first time Caleb made us come to him. I wasn't one to argue with the leader. "You alright?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Not really. Not after what happened. I loved him Kris. I still do." I bit my lower lip.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence as we drove to my old home. I pulled up at the Danvers mansion and froze when getting out of the car to see someone getting off of a yellow Ducati. "POGIE!" I screamed. He turned his eyes wide. "BABY DOLL!" The next thing I knew was that I was in his arms. I buried my face in his neck as he spun me around. I pecked his face a thousand times over. "I missed you!" I squealed loudly and laughed. He set me down on my feet and pulled Kris over. "Pogue this Kris. Kris this is Pogue." Pogue was drooling a little and I nudged him in the side. "You're drooling." I pulled them both inside.

"Honey I'm home!" I heard a squeal from somewhere in the house and Sarah came running. "Sarah!!!!" I hugged her tightly and I felt a small bulge on her stomach. "Now way!!!" She smiled and I placed my hand on her stomach. "Oh my god that is so great." I kissed her cheek before spotting Caleb. "CALE!" He caught me and we kissed each others faces a thousand times like Pogue and I had done. I seriously couldn't get enough of these guys. They were my support and they were awesome.

Amber was next. I pecked her face and she smiled back at me. We hadn't known each other long but I still felt close to her. Kris was holding her own and introducing herself to everyone when I spotted Tyler. "BABY BOY!" My shout was so loud everyone was looking at me. I curled up in his arms and he spun me around. I kissed his face everywhere and he laughed. "Baby doll. God, I missed you." I grinned and buried my face in his shoulder. "I missed you too." He kissed the top of my head and finally let me go.

**Tyler/ **_**Lilli Mind Convo**_

_**How is Pogue doing?**_

**He got over it. He always knew it was going to happen. I like your friend. She seems awesome and Pogue looks like he's into her.**

**_I know isn't it great. How is…_**

**Horrible. He's hardly slept at all. He's not even using like crazy anymore. You were his other half. You took his heart when you left. Both times.**

_**And he tore mine in half both times. I've forgiven him somewhat though,**_

**Talk later?**

_**Yup.**_

I skipped over to Caleb and held out my hand. "Payment?" He grinned. "Of course." He handed me a thick envelope which I put in my pocket. "Thank you." The front door opened and shut but I thought nothing of it. Tyler was spinning me around happy to see me and everyone was sitting down getting to know Kris. Sarah loved her and Kris was happy to have a new shopping buddy with me as Rabid Barbie doll model. I stuck my tounge out at them. They laughed and I pouted.

Tyler was getting to know Kris even better and she was opening up within a day. I laughed seeing how they were already like brother and sister. I giggled as Kris threw a french fry at him. We were all at a diner. He laughed and threw one back at her. This started an intial food fight until we all stopped laughing.

Caleb and Kris took to each other just like Tyler had taken to her. We were all laughing when the bell on the door dinged. We all looked to see none other than Reid walk in. I was sitting in the aisle and I knew he could see me. I stood lightning fast and let my hands fall into my pockets. I knew how I looked today. My honey brown curls were hanging down my back and I was wearing tight jeans with a tank top and brown boots. I scratched the back of my neck. "Baby doll."

I could hear his whisper from where I stood. I shrugged and he came to me in quick strides. He stood a few feet from me and I could see the bags under his eyes. I shifted from foot to foot and he pulled something out of his pocket and Caleb stood from his place on the table. "I am demanding that you come back as Reid Garwin's leader of the Raiders I command it." I let my jaw drop. I couldn't disobey my leader. "Fine but Kris gets to stay." We stared each other down and he nodded.

Reid slipped the ring back on my finger and I snatched my hand away from him. I sat down next to Caleb and scooted over to make room for Reid. "Shopping?" I groaned and let my head fall on the table. I started hitting my head on it and Tyler slid his hand underneath my forehead. "I don't wanna be a Barbie doll!" They laughed. "Too BAD!" Sarah and Kris both grabbed an arm and I clutched on to Caleb. "Don't let them take me!!" I dug my hands into his arm. He pried my finger off of him and laughed with the others as they dragged me out of the diner. "I hate you guys." They laughed and dragged me into one of the little prep stores.

I practically screamed when they forced me in a skirt and tops. I looked at myself in the mirror and closed my eyes. When I opened them Reid was standing in the dressing room with me. I turned slowly and he placed both hands on the side of my head. He stared me in the eyes and then let his hand trail down my neck. He ran his hand down my arm and to my waist. I slide my hands up his chest unable to control myself. His eyes stayed locked on mine as we continued our little game. He lifted my chin with his finger and slid his lips onto mine. His tongue traced my lower lip and I granted him access. One of his and wound in my hair and the other clutched me closer.

Like I had wished for 3 ½ years Reid Garwin was finally kissing me.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the covenant Blah Blah Blah!!! So the scene where Reid and Lilli talk things over is 100% Kris' Idea which I have to thank her for so much! You are seriously awesome girl! **

**Lilli POV**

My hands tangled in his hair and he nibbled on my lower lip a little. I yelped slightly and Sarah knocked on the door. "You okay?" He let me go and stepped back. He placed on last tender kiss on my lips and transported himself out. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. I fixed my hair and make up. I saw that Reid had comeback just for a second. He tugged on the bottom of my skirt. "I love this skirt." I leaned against him and he kissed my neck and then was gone again. I opened the door to the dressing room. "I kind of want this one."

They looked at me open mouthed and Sarah shook me. "What is going on with you." I looked up from underneath my lashes. "I'm in love with Reid." She squealed and hugged me. "I knew you two were but you were to stubborn to admit it. That was him in there wasn't it?" I shot her a confused look. "What?" She rolled her eyes. "The boys called and said he disappeared on them. Plus your lip is swollen like you've been kissed." I put my hand to my mouth and blushed like mad.

I stuck my tongue out at them and headed back in the dressing room. We spent a couple more hours shopping before Sarah headed home and I went with Kris to Reid's place. I stopped with our shopping bags out side. "I'm kind of scared to go in." She sighed and pulled me inside. We ran upstairs. I had the key on my key ring still so we just went Reid's old room. I put our bags down and a led Kris to the room on the other end of the hall. "This is the nicest guest room they have." We sat on the bed and I crossed my legs underneath me. "I have to admit it was kind of low for Caleb to basically command you to be Reid's wife again. But then again you two were never really divorced." I threw a pillow at her and she fell off the bed. "HA!"

I walked to my room and got dressed for dance. I knew the studio was still there. I just knew it. I was right of course. It was just like I had left it and in perfect shape. I stretched and danced to any random song that came on the radio.I was spinning to a classical song when someone started clapping. I ignored it until the end of the song. I looked at the time when I bowed for my audience who I had yet to see. Two hours straight again. "Amazing!" I turned to see Tyler. I laughed and gave him a sweaty kiss on the cheek. He made a face. "We just got here." I wrinkled my nose. That would mean facing Reid. He laughed. I pushed him play fully and ran upstairs to take a shower.

The hot water calmed me down and I used my favorite shampoo. I stepped out and id my hair. I got dressed in a pink monster t-shirt with black skinny jeans and black suede boots. I tilted my head to the side and then tossed the shirt and the boots back in the closet. I grabbed my converse, a blue cami, and a white and light blue plaid shirt to put over it. When I was dressed and my make up done I ran downstairs. It was still the middle of the day and I was going to be happy to see everyone. Well almost every one.

"POGIE!" I jumped off the third stair and landed on his back. He laughed and spun me around. "Hi baby doll." I kissed his cheek and waved to Amber who was standing on across from him. "Watcha' doin'?" he laughed an shifted so he was more comfortable. "Talking to Amber." I shrugged and slid off his back. "Cale! Where are you. I need to talk to you!" I somewhat shouted through the house. I heard a muffled shout back and I walked in the direction from where it had come. "Hey Caleb."

They were all in the kitchen and I grabbed a soda and an apple. "Hey! Reid bought substantial food!" Then I raised an eyebrow. "How long were you planning on me coming back?" Reid placed both hands on my waist. "Since you left." I smacked his hands away and hopped up on the counter next to Sarah. "We still have somethings to talk about later mister," I muttered at Reid pointing a finger at him. He grinned a shit eating grin and stepped closer so he was in between my legs. I was so into him I didn't even notice Caleb and Sarah leave. He took my soda and apple and I pouted a bit until he placed both hands on my waist and pulled me closer. "Why don't we talk like we did the night before fall fest?" I gulped a little and he planted his lips on mine again. I kissed him back for a couple of seconds and then pulled away. "Reid." He pecked th side of my mouth. "We have guests." He groaned.

"Must you remind me." I rolled my eyes and shoved him back a little so I could get off the counter. He helped me off and kept one arm around my waist as we walked into the living room. I sat on the couch with Kris and snuggled into Reid's side as we started a movie. I hardly paid attention because in the middle of the movie Reid and I had moved to our own couch and were alying together. My head was on his chest and he was drawing patter on my skin underneath my shirt. It took at least an hour into the movie and I was completely asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I woke up it was already 10 PM. Everyone had left. Even Kris who left a note on her door saying that the group thought it was better to give Reid and I time to talk things over. I got dressed in purple plaid pj shorts and a white tank top. I got a text from Kris and I did the first thing that came to mind. I turned my phone off. I used to close my door and lock and then turned off my computer too. I fell asleep and stayed in the room for the next day. It was around 10 PM the next night that Reid came to my door begging me to open it again for the 10,000th time. I just sighed and continued to stare at the ceiling.

I had spent all day in here with my memories of Reid. I'd had to put my mind blocks up to keep Tyler out. "Dammit Lilli! Open the door or I'll break it open." I was on my feet ina second. The door busted open and Reid stepped in. I knew for a fact that everyone had left so we could yell as loud as we needed to. I picked up the first thing I could get my hands on. A vase. It exploded above his head. "Get out!" Tears streaked my face as he took a step closer. I threw all of the pillows at him next. I started throwing whatever I could get my hands on. When the last item hit his head he grabbed my wrists roughly and then planted his lips on my mine.

I gave in and then pulled away when we needed air. I looked around the room. It was trashed. I stepped over broken glass and followed Reid to his room. He sat on a desk chair and I crawled on the bed. I curled up in a ball with my head against the head board. I swallowed and Reid handed me a glass of water. I drank some and wiped at my eyes. "Why?" My voice was a hoarse whisper. "Why did you do it?" He sat on the bed next to me and I scooted over so he wouldn't sit on me.

He ran a hand through his hair and I bit my lower lip. "I wanted to numb the pain. I wanted to get you out of my head. But it was you I wanted. Always has been and always will be since our first kiss." I smiled a little thinking about that day. "Yeah. I love you Reid. I really do. I was just so hurt and I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't want you to get killed which is what they said they would do if I didn't come and work…I hate who I am now Reid. I'm not the same girl who left three years ago. I want to be normal. Desperately. You don't know what it's like out there. Those little battles you guys get into. It's nothing like what's going on out there. But anyways, I missed you Reid. I hated you for so long, you made me angry, and I love you. I seriously love you."

He smiled and id something surprising. I had uncurled myself from my little ball and I was laying on the bed. He rolled over so he was hovering above me. "Ever lovin' Christ! Don't do that to me Reid!" He laughed a little and then his lips came down on mine again. We rolled over so I was on top of him and I detached my lips from his. "If you don't mind I want my sleep." I curled up under the covers with his arm draped over my waist with him spooned against my back. Sleep quickly took me under and I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow brings.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own blah blah blah. So the idea for this chapter is mostly Kris Knight's idea. You rock girl!! Thank you so much for all of your amazing ideas!!!**

**Kris POV**

I was riding trough the streets of Ipswich trying to get to Reid's praying that they made up and hadn't killed each other yet. That and Lilli had ignored every single one of my calls and texts last night. I took a deep breath and smiled to myself. I was riding on my shiny new red Ducati that I had gotten yesterday. I slowed when I noticed something up ahead. The bright yellow color tipped me off and then the tall body with long light brown hair. I pulled to a stop and took off my helmet. "Pogue?"

**Pogue POV**

I kicked the side of my bike and ran a hand through my hair. A habit I picked up from Lilli. I scowled and dialed Reid. Lilli hadn't picked up, Tyler and Amber were on a date as were Sarah and Caleb. I heard the familiar revving of a bike engine and I looked up. A brand new Ducati slowed to stop behind my bike. The rider took off their helmet. I saw Lilli's friend Kris who just raised her eyebrows at me. "Pogue?"

I waved. "Hi." She climbed off her bike and set her helmet down on the seat. "May I ask why are you pacing around like an idiot?" I rolled my eyes and watched her brown eyes sparkle with laughter. "Well for information my bike broke down. I tried calling Caleb and Tyler but they are on dates. Reid and Lilli won't pick up." Worry flashed across her face and she bit her lower lip. "Do you think they've killed each other yet? I'm afraid Reid will get mad and…Well I was just going to check on her." I shook my head. "Reid wouldn't hurt her. I think now he realizes she won't return next time." Kris nodded and then grinned. "Do you want a ride?" I looked at my bike and then hers. I could never pass up a ride on a new bike. "I'd love one."

**Kris POV**

I was surprised when Pogue said yes but I could tell he wasn't done talking. "As long as I get to drive." I laughed a little and tossed him the keys. I've seen him drive a Ducati before so I- amazingly- trust him with mine. I slid on the bike behind him and wrapped both arms around him waist. He checked to make sure the road was clear and then released the brake sending us flying through the Ipswich country side.

He surprised me when we once came to a stop light by placing my hands in his jacket pockets. I guess they were shaking because they were cold. He smiled at me through the rear view mirror and I smiled back at him. We went flying again and I felt closer to him than I had before. What was it about Pogue that was just driving me crazy about meeting him? He had beautiful hazel eyes and his hair was the kind of hair that you just want to run your hands through. From what I could feel from my hands position in his jacket this guy was TONED.

We reached Reid's place and I was surprised to see the lights in the kitchen on. I took off my helmet and walked in without knocking. Pogue stood beside me when we reached the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and we both turned to see Reid doing the stupidest thing we have EVER seen. Cooking bacon…With his shirt off. "OW!" Lilli was rolling on the floor laughing. "Reid…This…Is…Even…Stupider….Than….The…Mud….Fight!" She managed to gasp out the words between laughter. Pogue was leaning against the door frame laughing as Reid cursed. I couldn't help but burst out laughing and ask between laughs. "how many times have you burned yourself?" He growled as he turned towards me. "Six, maybe- SHIT!- Seven times." Everyone laughed harder and he grabbed the wife beater Lilli must have set out for him. Lilli picked herself up from the floor and hugged me tightly. "Hey hun. How was the past couple of days?" I rolled my eyes and smacked her arm.

"You would know if you hadn't TURNED OFF YOUR PHONE!!" She cringed. Oh she was in trouble.

**Lilli POV**

I cringed and took her rant. Pogue and Reid snuck out of the room. Thankfully Reid had remembered to turn off the stove. I managed to get Kris to sit down and explained to her the whole situation. Her eyes almost popped out of her skull when she heard about me throwing a vase at Reid's head. "I was mad." She laugh and wrapped an arm around me. "Mad is an understatement." I laughed and we walked out of the kitchen to see Caleb, Sarah, Tyler and Amber sitting on the couches. Luckily I had changed for the day so I wasn't in a tank top and short shorts.

Reid was in a wife beater and black basketball shorts. The looks that everyone was giving us was enough to make me raise an eyebrow. "What?" They all looked at each other and then at us again. Caleb was the first to speak. "Did you two make up?" I almost grinned at the idea that popped into my head. Reid and I shared a knowing look. He got up like he had to get something from the kitchen. "Oh yeah. Totally. We made up and _out._" The boys got disgusted looks on their faces as Reid walked past me slapping my ass on the way. I started laughing unable to keep a straight face and leaning on Reid for support. "LILLI!" I ran up the stairs but Tyler caught me before I made it up to Reid and I's room.

"Tyler! Put me down." He threw on the couch and all three of the boys started tickling me. I laughed until my sides hurt and they finally let up. "Not funny." I pouted and Reid placed a soft kiss on my lips. I wrinkled my nose and shoved him off me. "You need a shower. You smell like bacon." Everyone laughed and he pouted and went upstairs. Seconds later we heard the shower start and just started talking amongst ourselves. Reid came back minutes later with wet hair and a clean outfit. I smiled and kissed him. "Mm. Much better."

He sat down and I snuggled into his lap. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. "So are we all up for Nicky's tonight?" I grinned. "Hell yeah." Kris turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Nicky's?" I grinned at her. "It's the best bar in town." She smiled. She loved any chance to get a drink. She just didn't like going out that much. I saw the way Pogue had been looking at her earlier and I knew that tonight something was going to happen. I took a deep breath and forced the thoughts of Kate and Reid out of my head. Tyler shot me a sympathized look and squeezed my knee briefly.

_**Get out Baby Boy.**_

Everyone headed out after a couple of hours of talking and Kris and I ran upstairs to get ready for Nicky's.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When we got to Nicky's the music was blasting and it was the first time Reid wasn't with Tyler in the hummer but with me in his truck. He intertwined his finger with mine and Nicky looked up surprised to see me after hearing a whisper from one of the waitresses. "Little Lilli Simms?" I smiled and waved. Thank the lord Reid had my right hand. "Hey Nicky." He grinned. "What'll it be? Your drinks are on the house tonight as a homecoming present." I smiled. "Just a jack and coke for now." He handed me my drink and I smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks Nicky. I'm gonna need it." He raised an eyebrow and I raised my left hand. My ring sparkled slightly in the light and his eyes bulged. "Techincally I'm a Garwin now." He pointed at Reid and I nodded. He smiled and gave Reid a thumbs up.

Reid smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist and we found the others. I was surprised to see Kate strut through the doors. Reid clutched me closer and I took a deep breath. We sat down with the others and I could see the anger in Pogue's face. I squeezed his hand and watched as Kris got this weird look on her face. It was the 'I'm starting to like him so you better not fuck with him,' look. She was glaring at Kate and pouting. I shook my head as a song from the jukebox started up and Kate started to dance with some random guy she grabbed.

I shared a look with Kris that clearly said 'do it.' She grabbed Pogue's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. We all stared open mouthed as she completely kicked Kate's ass without looking like a slut.

**Pogue POV**

I laughed when Kris grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. All thoughts of Kate went flying out of my head as we began to dance. Every so often she would brush her hips against mine. I suppressed a shiver and clutched her hips a little tighter. She giggled and her brown eyes sparkled with laughter. I took in everything about her in the few moments that we danced. Her eyes expressed every emotion that raged inside her body. Laughter. Joy. Happiness. Concern. Some Lust. I let my gaze drift down to her lips which were smirking at me now.

The song ended and she pulled me back to the table. Every one was laughing at the look on Kate's face. Even I was. She huffed and stormed out of the bar. I watched as Kris leaned against me for support from her laughter. I casually draped my arm over the back of her chair as she wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath and it was then I realized I was starting to fall for her. The way she did everything was extraordinary. She was beautiful, laid back and everything I needed in my life. I shook my head and let my finger brush by her skin lightly. I had driven her here on her Ducati, which by the way was a beautiful ride, and I remembered looking back in the rear view mirror once to see here completely fearless and laughing. I tucked the picture away for future references and looked at her now.

Her and Lilli were doubled over in laughter as Lilli explained the Great Mud Fight. I was really falling for her.

**Lilli POV**

"Reid did what?" Kris laughed harder. "He had decided that it was a good idea to come into my brand new redone room and have a mud fight. I should have noticed when he got it all over the carpet but the next thing I knew when I brushing my dolls hair, mud smacked me in the face. It got all over the room and my mom was soooo MAD. She kicked him out of the house and his parents made him clean it and the entire house for two weeks straight." She laughed harder and I finished my jack and coke. I went to the bar and got a plain coke.

Arms wrapped around my waist and I turned to see Reid. "Hey hun." He smiled his heart warming smile at me. "Hi babe." I kissed him lightly and pulled away. His eyes shone with something I couldn't place right now. I blinked and then kissed him again. His hand squeezed my hip slightly. "Can we go home?" His voice was slightly husky and I nodded. "Yeah we can go home." I gave everyone their kisses and hugs good bye and Reid practically dragged me out of the bar. "Reid. Wait! What's the rush tonight?"

I leaned against the truck door and he placed his hands on either side of my head. "Reid?" He leaned and pressed his lips against mine. His tongue traced my lower lip begging for entrance. I granted him it and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hand trailed down my waist to my thigh. I whimpered a bit as his hand slowly crept up my skirt. His hands met my bare skin and I moaned into his mouth. He pulled away a I let out a groan of protest. "Now do you see why I want to go home." I nodded mutely and climbed in the truck.

I yelped as his hand found it's way to my inner thigh. I squirmed and he kept it there for the rest of the ride home. I unlocked the door and ran upstairs ahead of him. I heard the front door close and I watched as the door to Reid's room opened. I turned to see Reid standing in the doorway, desire burning in his eyes. He shut the door and was in front of me in three quick strides. I reached up and kissed him, long and slow. We savored that for a moment before our kisses became hungry. He backed me up until my knees hit the back of the bed. I fell softly on the bed with him on top of me.

We pulled away and he slid so my legs weren't hanging off the bed. I layed my head back on the pillows as he kissed my neck. I moaned as he hit the spot where he had left his mark a few years ago. He left another mark and this time he succeeded in pushing my top. He growled a little because it was a button up. "Every time we do this you have to wear some form of weird clothing." I laughed a little and kissed him lightly. I flipped us over so I was on top and I was straddling his hips. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. I smiled softly and popped the first button on my blouse. He grinned and reached up to help me. I smack his hands away and continued with each button slowly. I slid the garment off of my shoulders slightly revealing a tank top that showed an inch of skin.

He growled again and pulled the blouse the rest of the way off of my shoulders. I giggled as he flipped us over again so he was on top. He got a wicked look on his face and let's just say that what happened that night happened behind closed doors.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Kris POV**

I shook my head as I woke up. Pogue and I had come back to Lilli and Reid's place because we both wanted more time to talk without having to shout over music. We heard some…um…disturbing noises and had headed over to Pogue's place. I was curled up on the couch when I woke up. I got up and stretched. I peeked into Pogue's room and shook him awake. "Hey Pogue. I'm going to go. I need to shower and change." He blinked up at me and then rubbed his eyes.

"Alright." He sat up and scooted over so I could sit on the side of him. "Be careful." I nodded and rubbed my eyes. "When is your bike going to be fixed?" He scratched his head. "Tomorrow." I smiled a little and stared into his hazel eyes. "Do need a ride anywhere? I can give you one if you need it." He nodded. "I just need to go to the store later." I nodded and he gave me hug. "Be careful riding home." I smiled and shoved him playfully. "I'm tough. I can handle myself." He dropped a swift kiss on my cheek and laid back down.

I walked out and grabbed my keys and phone. I quietly closed the door and walked down to my bike. I couldn't help but smile when I thought back on his kiss. I rubbed my cheek a little and laughed at myself. I slid onto my bike and carefully got onto the road. As I released the brake I couldn't help but smile as I thought of Pogue Parry.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own and all that blah. Here is the next chappie and I want to thank Kris Knight for all of her help on everything! You guys really have to check out her story Where Do I Go From Here. It's amazing!**

**Pogue POV**

I rubbed my hand over my face. (Damn Caleb and his habit catching on with all of us.) I was really falling for her. She was random, funny, sweet, beautiful, amazing and everything I wish I was. She was all I need. I let my head hit the pillows again as I heard the front door close. Dammit! I really really liked her. My phone started ringing and I picked up.

**Pogue/**_**Lilli Phone convo**_

**Hello?**

_**Hey Pogue have you seen Kris?**_

**Yeah. She's headed over there right now. By the way you and Reid are really loud**.

_**POGUE MATTHEW PARRY!**_

**Bye Lil.**

I hung up knowing I was going to pay hell for that later. I laughed to myself and got up to take a shower. I slid into jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed something to eat from the kitchen. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. (I blame Lilli for that habit.). Kris was still on my mind. The way she laughed. Everything about her. I slammed my head against a wall and my phone started ringing again. It was Kris.

**Kris POV**

I waited anxiously until he picked up. "Hey Pogue do you want to hang out today? Everyone is going to be at Reid and Lilli's place." He cleared his throat a little. "Yeah. Is it too much to ask for you to pick me up again." I giggled a little. "Not at all. I'll be there in a few." I picked up my keys and pulled on my jacket on. 'I'm on my way over right now." I opened the front door and called good-bye to Lilli. "Alright see you in a few. Bye Kris." I smiled to myself. "Later Pogue."

I pulled up at the Parry mansion and out came Pogue. I tossed him the keys and climbed off so he could climb on first. He shot me a smile and pulled on his helmet. I rolled my eyes and climbed on behind him. I slid my hands into the pockets of his jacket and he squeezed them briefly. I shot him a confused look through the rear view mirror and he just shot me a smile. As we pulled up at Reid's we heard a piercing scream from inside. The others who had just pulled up heard it too. We all exchanged looks and ran inside. Reid was cursing loudly and there was a crash. Lilli screamed again. "REID!" There was a crash like a whole window breaking and we all ran into the living room.

Reid was breathing hevily and leaning against the counter. A small trail of blood made it's way down the side of his face. There was a huge gash in his forehead. I swallowed hard and looked around. "Where's Lilli?" My voice came out alittle strangled and he slammed his fist against the wall. "Chase took her. Right when we were least expecting it. Damn it!"

I felt dizzy and Pogue wrapped his arms around me as I broke down. Reid fell to his knees and began to cry.

**Lilli POV**

I struggled against Chase as he jumped out of the window. I screamed for Reid and then I became dizzy. "No." My voice came out in a small whisper and I pushed the rest of my strength to call out to Tyler in my mind. He said something back but by that time I was already blacked out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up and stirred. "Ugh…" I heard a chuckle from a corner of the room. I sat up quickly. "Who's there?" I heard the chuckle again. I looked to see someone I never expected. "Kate?" She laughed evilly and I shivered. This chick was psycho. I rubbed my head and stood. "What the hell do you have to do with Chase?" She grinned evilly and I saw no trace of the person who used to be my best friend. "Oh I have a lot to do with Chase. You see. He wants you for your power. I want him for his. So I figure, if I take yours, he can have me and not put with you. We both know how rebellious you can be. So if you just will me your powers, nothing will happen to the precious covenant of yours." My eyes widened. "You wouldn't." She threw her head back and laughed. "Oh but I would."

I did the first thing I could think of. I punched her temple and swept her feet out from under her. She hit the floor with a thud and struggled as I held her down. "This war has been on the back burner for a while but now, all of you 'kings' will pay." I punched her again and she fell unconscious. I broke the window and jumped out, scraping my arms on the way. I landed on the ground and began running.

**Tyler_/ Lilli Mind Convo_**

**_TYLER!_**

**BABY DOLL! Where are you? Are you hurt? Are you okay?**

_**I need you to come pick me up. I'm hiding in Nicky's. He doesn't let Kings in.**_

**I'll be right there.**

I slid inside and ducked in the bathroom. I ran my hand over my face and bit my lip. I looked like shit. My lip was busted and I had a gash on my forehead. I sighed and washed off the best I could when Tyler came into my mind again. I'm here. I ran outside of Nicky's and jumped in his arms. I broke down crying and he rubbed my back. "Thank god you're okay. Reid is freaking out. Let's get you home." I nodded and climbed in the front seat of the hummer. I put my head in my hands and Tyler kissed my temple.

I breathed a sigh of relief grateful to be home. I ran inside and spotted Reid sitting on the couch bawling his eyes out. Caleb was doing all he could to comfort him and so was Pogue. Amber, Sarah, and Kris were all holding each other and crying. "Reid." His head snapped up at my whisper and he was up within a second. I jumped into his arms and pecked his face and all around his mouth before finally kissing him on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his shoulder. I breathed in his smell and he sat down with me in his lap.

I lifted my head up as Pogue and Caleb both dropped kisses on top of my head. I smiled weakly at them and tightened my arms around Reid. He did the same to me and I pecked his lips again. He ran a hand through my hair and then Sarah handed him a wet cloth. He gently wiped my face. The dried blood came off and I could tell the gash was ugly. I flinched a little and Reid kissed me. I leaned my head into his chest and took a deep breath. Everyone hugged us and then left for the night, all of us exhausted. I leaned against Reid as he laid back down on the couch. I would never be able to sleep tonight. Kris told me she would be staying with Pogue for the night. I jumped at all of the smallest noises and practically screamed when a thunder storm started up.

It took three hours and a lots of kisses for Reid to get me to clam down and sleep.

**Reid POV**

I called Caleb as soon as she was asleep and asked him and the gang to start staying at our house. She was a mess. She kept waking up and going back to sleep. By the time everyone got there she had finally slept through the night. She was awake and mumbling to herself which made us all worried. She got the idea look in her eyes and ran upstairs. She came back down in her hunting clothes. She had a completely wicked grin and looked at Kris. "Ready to do some hunting?" Oh shit this was bad.

**Lilli POV**

Kris grinned back at me and got the same glint in her eye as I had. "Hell yeah!" She ran upstairs and everyone stared after me as I went out to the garage to get some stuff out of my car. "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do are you?" I shrugged and didn't turn around. "Reid she threatened to kill you guys if she didn't get my powers. I don't kill with my powers and plus I already got a call about a potential client wanting her as a potential client so if excuse me I have to call him." I dialed the number and inside Caleb's phone started ringing. My eyes popped open and I snapped my phone shut. "Hey Cale! Come here."

He stepped into the garage and noticed the tension on my face. "You were the one who ordered that assination of Kate?" He nodded and handed me a list he had in his pocket. "This is an address. List of stuff she's done since she left." I stared at the list and then looked back up at Caleb. "How much for this one?" he tapped his chin. "I know it's going to be a big payment because look at how long that list is." I nodded. He was right. The list was several pages. Each item had dates. I was surprised at something I saw and traced my finger along the line. "Wait Caleb look at this date." He glanced at it and then looked closer.

"What day were her and Pogue married?" He got a confused look on his face. "August 15, 2007. Why?" I looked again. "It said on that date she shot at…POGUE?!?" I let my jaw drop and Caleb snatched the paper from my hands. "That's what that was!!" I curled my hands into fists and grabbed my gun. "The bitch is dead." I slammed the trunk to my car closed and climbed in, watching the garage door lift. "You can't do this." I rolled my eyes and revved the engine. "Reid please this isn't any of your business." I heard him a let out a frustrated sigh and he let go of the car. Kris climbed in next to me and we took off.

She was giving me her skeptical look. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean she was your best friend for so long." I thrust the list at her and reched under my seat for a dagger. I wasn't just going to kill her and burn her, I was going to fucking torture her. I slammed on the brakes as we pulled up to where she was. The bitch was stupid enough to still be living on Raiders territory. The car squealed to a stop and I slammed my door closed. Apartment # 41. I stopped in front of the door. I was _so not_ going to be subtle about this one.

I broke down the door and several Raiders came out of their apartments. "KINGS!" I whirled around and pulled off my jacket and flashed my shoulder. "Calm down. We are here for a traitor. She pledged to a Raider and even married him and she had been working for the enemy the whole time. Now go back to your apartments and leave us to our business." One guy stepped up. "Prove it." Kris ducked inside and someone pointed a gun to my chest. She came back out with a struggling Kate. I grabbed her and pulled up her shirt and turned her so her lower back was showing. The word KINGS was branded across it. The guy lowered his gun and glared at her and then raised the gun again. "Stop." My voice was hard and he lowered it again. "I was sent here by Caleb Danvers. Official assassin for the Raiders."

They all stepped back. "Go back to your apartments and among your business." They all retreated and did as they were told. I shoved Kate inside and shut the door behind me. I pulled out the dagger. "What is wrong with you! You just blew my cover!" I rolled my eyes. "No fucking duh dip shit." I sliced the knife over her skin multiple times. She was crying by the time I was done and there was blood every where which is exactly why I wore black when I killed. I finished torturing enough information and Kris had a tape recorder. She stopped the tape and I pulled the gun from the back of my pants where I had tucked it in the waistband.

I raised it to her chest and every memory of us flashed through my head. I lowered the gun. "I can't do this." I stepped back and passed my gun to Kris. "You do it." She rolled her eyes and positioned the gun. I watched her pull the trigger and I sighed. Kate was finally dead. I grabbed her body and slung it over my shoulder.

I could hear Kris humming the song from the wizard of oz. The one that went, 'Ding dong the witch is old witch? The wicked dong the wicked witch is dead.' I rolled my eyes again. I threw Kate's body in the back and walked to the other side of the car. Kris was already sitting in the car. I walked over to a bush and emptied the contents of my stomach. I just watched my ex-best friend get killed. Most people would feel pretty freaking happy but she was still my friend. I wiped off my mouth and got in the car. I double timed it to Chase's property. He was just stepping out of his front door when I dumped her body in front of the gate. I grinned wickedly and Kris dropped the match on it.

We climbed into the car and drove home. Everyone was waiting for us and Caleb handed me a thick envelope with our payment. I took out the chunk of money and everybody ogled at it. "Dude! Do you pay them out of your own pocket!" Caleb shook his head as Kris and I split the money. "No. The Raiders have an account for this." Pogue shook his head and I pocketed mine. Kris did the same and I walked upstairs, my body feeling heavy. I slid out of my clothes and then noticed how much of Kate's blood was on my skin. Reid cam in and stared in my eyes.

I just stepped in the shower and washed the day off of me. I performed my nightly routine and he handed me my pajamas. I changed and we slid beneath the covers together. I kissed him and we fell asleep with all of our 'family' in the house with us. What was going to happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own and all that Blah. Again a huge thank you to Kris who has been a hug inspiration these days and is always encouraging me to write more. Everyone check out her story Where Do I Go From Here. It's awesome. So here is the next chappie and please please review!! I want to get to at least 4 so I can make it to 20.**

**Lilli POV**

When I woke up the next morning Reid was still asleep. I ran a hand through my hair and wiggled out of his arms. I sighed and then got up to change for the day. I got dressed in black skinny jeans and a pink and black plaid tank top. I did my hair and make up and ran downstairs to make breakfast. I heard something from the bathroom and I knocked on the door. I heard a small, "Come in." I opened the door to find Sarah in front of the toilet. I quickly held her hair back as another wave of morning sickness hit her.

I rubbed her back and her stomach spewed it's contents again. She sighed and stood after flushing the toilet. "I think that's it for the morning. Who knows how long it will last tonight." I laughed a little as she washed out her mouth. We went into the kitchen together and began cooking breakfast for everyone. Amber was the next one to bounce in and I passed her a cup of coffee. "So how did it go yesterday?" I sighed. "I couldn't do it. Kris had to. I did get information out of her though. That and I puked after everything was said and done." Amber shook her head. "I will admit something was always off with her. She was a major bitch." I nodded and Sarah sighed. "I'm sorry Bear."

She laughed. "Don't be! She tried to sleep with Caleb after Fall Fest." My mouth dropped open and I made a disgusted face. "EW!" She laughed harder as I set fruit on the table. "Go ahead and start the bacon. Did I tell you what Reid did the other day?" Kris was the next one through the door and she had heard the last bit of our conversation and she burst out laughing. "What?" I laughed with her and leaned against Sarah for support. "He decided it would be a good idea to cook bacon with his shirt off. He burned him self seven times before I made him put on a shirt." Everyone was in stitches by the time the boys came through the door. "What?"

I retold the story and Caleb laughed so hard he shot orange juice out of his nose and all over Amber. We started laughing harder as he hopped around trying to get the sting out of his nose. I leaned against Reid and he wrapped an arm around me. We stopped laughing and finally got breakfast on the table. I kissed Reid on the cheek as we sat down. Over breakfast we traded stories of when the boys and I were younger and laughing as we remembered the younger days. The talking hit a lull and I exchanged a look with Caleb.

"I think it would be best to attack Chase now because he wouldn't be expecting it." Everyone fell silent and looked at me. Caleb sighed. "It's only true. I think the girls should stay here." Kris and I rose to our feet. "Hell no!" We shouted at the same time. Pogue and Reid stood at the same time. "Are you crazy?" I growled and crossed my arms over my chest. "No we are not. Kris and I can handle our own. I want Sarah and Amber to stay here. Sarah can't fight because she's pregnant and Amber has to stay here to protect her." Caleb stood along with Tyler. "Fine. I have somewhere safe that Amber and Sarah can go." I ran a hand through my hair. "The safe house in Salem." It wasn't a question it was a statement. He nodded and I turned towards the girls. "Pack your bags. You should leave tonight." Caleb looked shocked but I knew that he knew this was our best option. "He won't be expecting us to retaliate." Kris and I cleared off the table and I pulled a map of Ipswich. I laid it out on the table and put glasses on the corners so it wouldn't curl. I study it intensely and ran my finger along the edge of the Raiders territory.

"Aw. How cute! A little battle plan. So tell me, what's your next move?" Chase slammed his hands on the table and leaned forward on his palms. I growled as Reid grabbed my waist and tried to pull me back. I shook my head and he reluctantly let go. He stood behind me with his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't know maybe kicking your ass," I spat. He chuckled lightly and looked me straight in the eye. "Don't you see? It's you I want." I couldn't help but let my anger flare up. "You started a whole war over one person!" He shook his head. "Over your stupid little covenant. None of them deserve to live." I held my hand behind me so none of them moved. The other hand clenched into a fist by my side. Chase walked around the table so he was standing in front of me. "Go to hell." The words slid out form my clenched teeth. He chuckled again and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Only if I get to take you with me."

I socked him in the jaw and he stumbled back. His eyes blazed with anger and I pointed to the door. "You can go out the door or I can throw you through the window. You chose." He glared at me and stomped out of the front door, I slammed my fists on the table. "Son of a bitch!" My eyes scanned the map double time this time. "Babe." Reid's voice was soft as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into him and closed my eyes.

Reid ran a hand through my hair and turned me so I was facing him. He kissed me softly and I heard gagging noises. "Please no sucking off my sister's face in front of me." I flipped Tyler the bird and continued to kiss Reid at the same time. "Hey!" I pulled away from Reid and rested my forehead on his chest. "I hate him." Tyler pouted and I rolled my eyes. "Not you, Chase." Reid rested his chin on top of my head after I pressed my cheek to his chest. "I do too babe. I do too." He dropped a kiss on the top of my head and I turned to Caleb.

"Surprise attack?" He nodded and the girls walked up stairs to get their bags. Kris stayed with Pogue who was staring at her with a desperate look in his eyes. He grabbed her hand and squeezed softly. She smiled up at him and blushed. I rolled my eyes. Fin-a-freaking-lly. I walked out of Reid's arms and stood in front of the table. I scanned the map again and pointed at a certain spot. "I have a plan."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was trying to make myself breathe normally as I stared at the lake where Reid and I had our first kiss. This wasn't about me. This was about keeping Reid safe. This was bout keeping my whole 'family' safe. Tyler, Amber, Pogue, Kris, Caleb, Sarah and the little bugger growing inside of her. I laid back on the grass and Tyler came into my mind. Just keep breathing and you'll be okay. We got your back.' I closed my eyes and ran a hand over the grass.

Someone ran their fingers down my cheek and rested it on the side of my neck. I stirred and blinked open my eyes. "AH!" I jumped up and bolted five feet away from Chase. He smiled at me and stepped forward. "Hey beautiful." _'Okay that line officially only works with Reid when I'm mad at him.' _I scowled. "Stay away from me." I took a step back. "Ooh. I love a challenge." I growled lightly and turned to run. "Hold on there." He grabbed my waist and I felt bile rise in my throat. "So what do you say?" He flipped me around so I was facing him. "Me, you, have the covenant's powers, rule the world." I scrunched my nose. "How about you go to hell?" I punched him in the face again and ran. "NOW!" I called over my shoulder.

Reid and Tyler jumped on Chase and I turned around. He threw them off laughing. They came and flanked me along with Caleb and Pogue. I crossed my arms over my chest. More and more Raiders stepped out of the woods as did more Kings. "What do you say? This ends here and now." Thus, the battle began.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was like everything was moving in slow motion except for me and my opponent. I was covered in blood that wasn't mine. I stood not five feet away from _Chase. _The damn dip shit that started this whole thing. I looked around to see that all of the Raiders were holding their own. I tossed my gun and knife aside. Chase did the same. This time the battle raging around us did stop and everyone came to watch.

I threw an energy blast so so powerful that it knocked Chase off of his feet and knocked him back about four yards. He landed hard and growled as he got up. He threw one right back and I went flying back into a tree. I struggled to my feet and blasted him again. I thought fast his time and made vines grow from the ground and wrap around him. The more he fought against them the more they grew and tightened. I walked up to him and grabbed his face in my hands. I smirked. "Enjoy hell." I twisted his neck to the side and heard the sickening snap.

I let the vines grow even more. After they had engulfed his whole body I let a flame light on my hand. I shot it towards him and the vines immediately caught fire. I smirked again and turned towards the crowd. "Spread the word that Chase Collins is dead. The Kings are no more." Without another word I walked off the property leaving the rest of the business to Caleb

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I stumbled through the front door, exhaustion finally gripping me. It had taken three years, sweat, tears, and shed blood but Chase Collins was finally dead. I had called Sarah and Amber from the road and they were two hours away. I managed to get myself to the couch. Everything was quiet now so I could just rest for the time being. But my next question was still on my mind: What was going to happen with Reid and I?


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so you know my disclaimer and all that blah. So most of this chapter goes out to Kris because she had been an amazing best friend, support and story board and most of this chapter was her idea. If you want a really good read check out her story **_**Where Do I Go From Here? **_**Here is the new chappie! Pics of the girls dresses are on my profile. **

**Reid POV**

I pulled up at the house to see Lilli's car. I ran a hand through my hair having it crackle because of the dried blood that was in it. I made a face and went inside. I dumped my keys on the island and saw Lilli standing at the sink, looking out of the window.

"Baby?" She turned to look at me, a frown on her beautiful face. Her eyes took in my bloody appearance and she closed her eyes tightly. "Go take a shower. We need to talk." I just nodded and went upstairs.

**Lilli POV**

I ran a hand through my hair as the microwave beeped. I took out my tea and sat down on a bar stool at the island. I let the mug warm my hand and tried to stop shaking as the shower stopped upstairs. I bit my lower lip and fiddled with my cup for a few minutes. I heard Reid walk in the kitchen and I looked at him from underneath my eyelashes. He sat down across from me and took one of my hand's in his. "Babe, what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "Reid I want to know what's going to happen with us. I said that as soon as Chase was dead I was going to divorce you. But there's a problem. I fell in love with you all over again. But I'm not who I used to be. I've taken lives away from so many people. I don't want to…You don't…Deserve…I don't deserve someone like you." I ran a hand through my and my tears splashed on the table. Dang it. I wasn't supposed to cry. I had practiced this speech at least two hundred times before he had come home.

I wiped my cheeks with my free hand and Reid took both of my hands in his. He rubbed smooth circles on them with his thumbs. "Babe." I turned my head away from him. "Lilith Marie Simms." I turned back towards him. He let go of my hands and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small velvet box. He walked around the island so he was facing me. Slowly he got down on one knee. My eyes popped open wide as the rest of the 'family' came in. My mouth formed and 'O' and I covered it with my hand. Tears sprang to my eyes again.

"Lilith Marie Simms. I have loved you ever since that first kiss by the lake. With every day that passes I fall even more in love with you. You have been there for me when I needed you to be. Even when you were gone you were still with me. Every time I see you smile, you make the whole day brighter. You are so amazing and I love you. Will you marry me again?"

I let out several more tears. I cleared my throat enough to where I could talk. "Yes. I will marry you again." I heard several whoops and squeals. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed him long and hard. I heard a groan and Tyler shout. "Haven't we talked about sucking off my baby sister's face in front of me." I flicked him off. "HEY!" I pulled away from Reid laughing. He leaned his forehead against mine. "So you'll be with me forever? Every step of the way? Every single day for the rest of our lives?" I laughed and kissed him again. "Yes, yes, and yes!" He laughed and spun me around. When I was finally set on my feet, I was practically tackled by the girls. "Oof!" All of the air rushed out of my lungs as Kris jumped on my back. "AH!" They were all screaming. I set Kris on the floor and we all hugged. I laughed lightly as they began talking. "Dress, shoes, flowers, cake, food. We have A LOT to do." I groaned as they tried to drag me out of the room.

"Nuh-uh. Sorry girls tonight she's mine." I grinned as he wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him lightly. "I've got an idea." He grinned at me wickedly. "Party at Baby Boy's house!" Tyler pouted and pulled Amber close. "WHAT! No fair! Why my house?" Kris giggled and Pogue grabbed her hand. "Because we love ya' Ty." She was holding back laughter at this point. "Yeah, yeah but I'm not helping clean up." He pouted and placed his chin on top of Amber's head. I laughed. Kris, Sarah, and Amber exchanged looks. "Shopping!" My eyes went wide. "NO!"

Reid scooped me in his arms. "Everyone out. My official fiance and I want to celebrate." They all ran out of the house within five seconds. I started laughing until I looked in his eyes. They burned with intensity, passion and desire. He leaned down and kissed me long and hard. I tangled my finger in his hair. He transported us to the doorway of our room and slammed the door shut with his foot. I pulled away long enough to breathe and be dropped very unromanticaly on the bed. I giggled and pulled him on top of me so our lips met again. The rest of the night was pure bliss.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We wer at Tyler's house getting ready before everyone showed up. The boy's were downstairs still setting up. We all got dressed in different dresses. Kris' hair was curled so it bounced whenever she walked. It was a change from her straight hair. She was wearing silver jewelry and heels with a red dress. It had a layer of mesh over a satin type thing. It was spaghetti strapped and it went down to her knee. She did a small twirl and Sarah came out of the bathroom and Amber went in. I straightened Sarah's hair and did her make up lightning fast. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with silver designs on it. She was also wearing silver jewelry and silver heels.

Amber was the next to come out and I shoved in the bathroom by Sarah. I stuck my tongue out and changed into my dress. I walked back out to see Amber pulling on her heels. "Here Sarah change into these." I passed her some gold heels and she changed her jewelry. "Thanks." I nodded and pulled on my black heels. "No problem." Sarah sat me down and curled my hair. "GIRLS!!" Reid was banging on the door. "WAIT DOWNSTAIRS!" We all shouted in unison. "Damn! Don't bite my head off." I rolled my eyes. "He can be so immature sometimes!" We all laughed and Sarah put my jewelry on for me. "Thank you." I curtsied and looked at Amber. She was wearing a blue dress with a beaded band in the middle. My dress was strapless, light pink with a thin band that ended in the middle as a bow tie. It was beaded in complicated black patterns on the bottom.

Sarah opened the door and I bolted for the bathroom. "Oh no you don't!" She caught me and I fought her for the rest of the way down the hall until I was hiding behind the wall that lead to the stairs. Amber and Kris glided down the stairs. There were gasps from the boys as they went down. Sarah glared at me. "Get your butt down there or I'll get Reid." I nodded and she walked down the stairs. I peeked around the corner and stepped into full view. I heard gasps and my cheeks were stained with red as the boys turned to see me. I smiled weakly and put one hand on the banister. Reid grinned like a maniac and offered me his arm as I got to the last step. I linked my arm through his.

Caleb and Sarah went first and walked in to mingle with all of the guests. Pogue and Kris were next. Then Tyler and Reid. We noticed that the DJ wasn't there and Kris jumped onto the stage. "Presenting the newly engaged couple, Reid Garwin and Lilli Simms." To most of the world we had been dating and the wedding ring was actually a promise ring. We needed people to think that we had been married so we could trick Chase. I stepped into the room with everyone clapping. I couldn't help but smile at Reid when he placed his hand over mine. I walked through the crowd and thanking people for their congratulations. I spotted Caleb and I took the opportunity to ask about the DJ.

"He said he won't show up till nine." I checked the time. "Caleb! It's eight!" He nodded. "I know people are getting restless. "Kris and I can play." I spotted two of our other band players and I grabbed them. They always brougth our instruments in case of emergencies like this. "Nicki! Jen! We need to play like an hour long set. You up for it?" They nodded and manuvered through the crowd. I grabbed the boys and they ran to go help. Everyone made a pathway and everything was set up within ten minutes. "Caleb! Call the DJ and cancel. We can use the stero system during breaks." He nodded and quickly went outside.

Kris stepped up to the mic and I got Reid to hand me my fingerless gloves and his beanie. Sarah glared at me a little as I placed it over my curls. I waved and she rolled her eyes. I strummed a power cord and then noticed that it wasn't even plugged into the amp. Kris and I exchanged looks and we both pulled on black low top converse. Sarah glared a little more. I pointed to the heels and shrugged. I was not going to perform an hour long set in _heels. _No way in hell. "You ready to rock tonight?" Everyone clapped and the boys wolf whistled. I started the opening to Kris' favorite song of our set Decode **(AN: I do not own any of the songs I put in here.)**

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
How can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time_

_How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

_Yeah...!_

_How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well_

_I think I know  
I think I know_

_Ooh, there is something  
I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true_

I strummed it out and passed the guitar to Kris for my song. "Okay guys. So this next number is called I Caught Myself. I wrote it a couple of years ago when I realized I was falling for someone when I didn't think I should." I stepped closer to the mic as the song started.

_Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I  
Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something  
That I should've never thought  
Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something  
That I should've never thought of you of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what I want  
You got it you got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness_

_Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something  
That I should've never thought  
Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something  
That I should've never thought of you of you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what I want_

_Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
But I know in my heart it's not you_

_Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something  
That I should've never thought  
Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something  
That I should've never thought of you  
I knew, I know in my heart it's not you  
I knew, but now I know what I want, I want, I want  
Oh no, I've should have never thought_

I passed the mike back over to Kris and we started up again. After an hour our voices were raw. Reid helped me off of the stage and gave me a sweet kiss.. "Come one babe let's go get some water."

**Pogue POV**

I watched as Kris hopped off of the stage still in her converse. She had been staying with me the past few days and each day I fell for her even more. I watched as someone tapped on her shoulder and she squealed. "TRAVIS!" I saw a flash of black hair run past me only known as Lilli. "TRAVIS!" They both jumped in his arms and he was laughing really hard. The way he was looking at Kris made jealousy bloom in my heart and I stomped off to our old game room.

**Kris POV**

I laughed as Travis lifted both Lilli and I in the air at the same time. He had been our 'older brother' for about the last five months. I kissed his cheek. "What's shaking chickadee's?" We both laughed. "I'm getting married!" Lilli showed him her left hand which held a simple engagement ring. It was silver band with a huge princess cut diamond in the center and two small diamonds on the side. "Damn! That's one hell of a rock." She giggled. "I know right?" Reid came and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come on babe. You need water." She made a face at Travis and Reid looked up and noticed him. "Sorry man didn't see you there. I'm Reid Garwin. Lilli's fiance."

Travis' eyes narrowed at the name. "The one she spent so many months crying over." Lilli's eyes went wide and she kicked him. "Hey!" She stuck her tongue out at him and walked off with Reid. Travis turned to me shaking his head. That girl has a mind of her own. I laughed and he tugged on my hand. "Let's dance." I nodded and he pulled me onto the dance floor. We danced to a couple of fast songs and then some slow ones before I noticed that Pogue was missing. "I need to go do something! I'll see you around!!" I shouted to Travis over the music.

He nodded and I went to look for Pogue. I tried the studio, the garage and then the bedrooms, and finally the boys old game room. Sure enough there he was, staring out of the window. "Pogue?" He jumped at the sound of my voice and I noticed how quiet it was here. "You okay? I saw that you disappeared and I wanted to see what was wrong." He turned back towards the window and ran a hand through his hair. I stepped in the room and closed the door softly behind me. I sat next to him on the window seat. "Pogue are you okay? You're not usually this quiet. I mean you're quiet but not thi-" He cut me off by pressing his lips softly to mine. I stiffened and then relaxed after a second. "You're cute when you ramble. I got jealous of that guy you were with." I couldn't help but bust out laughing. "You were jealous of Travis." He nodded. "Why is that so funny?" I caught my breath long enough to speak. "He's gay!" His face turned bright red in the moonlight.

I t was my turn to press my lips to his. It quickly turned into a heated make out session. He pulled away and we sat so my back was against his chest and we were staring out side. I sw people begin to leave. His arms tightened around me and and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I had a good feeling about Pogue Parry and I.


	10. Chapter 10

**You know the usual. I do not own BLAH! If you want a really good read check out Kris Knight's story **_**Where Do I Go From Here? **_**It's an awesome read and it will have you hooked from the first chapter. Here is the next chapter. **

**Pogue POV**

I woke up leaning against the wall in the game room with Kris in between my legs her back against my chest. She stirred a little and then settled back into sleep. I looked out of the window to see the sun rising. I looked back down at Kris and ran the back of my hand down her arm. She shivered and woke up. Tilting her head back, she glared at me. I bit back laughter as she stuck her tongue out at me. "Why did you have to wake me up?" I finally laughed and softly kissed her pouting lips. "You just looked so beautiful and I wanted to know if you wanted to watched the sunrise with me." She rolled her eyes and turned so she could see out of the window. "It's beautiful. Dammit I should have brought my sketchbook."

I reached over and grabbed the bag I always carried with me. I pulled out my sketch book and handed it to her. "Is it alright if I look through it?" I nodded. I had just handed her my soul. What was it about her that made me love her?

**Kris POV**

I flipped through the pages and was awestruck at what I saw. The whole book was almost full and the pictures took my breath away. I came across one and I stopped cold. It was…ME?!?!? My hair curled softly down my shoulders and I was sitting on the couch at Pogue's house and staring into space. He even managed to capture the way my eyes had this mischievous glint. I looked back at him. "Pogue what is this?" He looked away from the sunrise. "It's you. I tried so hard to capture how truly beautiful you are but it didn't capture the inside. Only the outside. And you're beautiful either way." I blushed deeply and tears came to my eyes.

He handed me a sketching pencil and I sketched the sunrise. I looked up to see Pogue staring at me. "Come on. You should get showered and dressed." I closed his book and handed it back. "Thanks for letting me use it." He smiled at me and kissed me softly. "No problem." I got up and stretched. I walked to the guest room where I staying and pulled some clothes out of my bag. I took a shower and got dressed in blue skinny jeans, a blue tank top, and a light grey long sleeved over shirt. I pulled on my converse and pulled my straight hair into a pony tail. I grabbed my leather jacket and jogged downstairs. I heard Lilli move around in her old room and I peeked in. She grabbed a white t-shirt off of the dresser and looked at me. "Reid's making bacon again."

I started laughing and she sighed and shook her head. "Damn him." I laughed harder and Pogue came out of the guest room next to mine. "What is it beautiful?" I tried to stop laughing and Lilli finally whacked me in the back of the head and pinched the part of my shoulder that always got me to stop. I took a deep breath and we walked downstairs to the kitchen. Sure enough there was Reid, shirtless and pulling the bacon out. Lilli sighed and sat down at a bar stool with Tyler and Amber. Pogue wrapped an arm around me and Sarah and Caleb came into the kitchen. Sarah sat down next to Lilli and she started rubbing her back.

"How are you feeling?" I glared at Pogue. "Stupid question hun." Sarah just shook her head. Reid started up the bacon and Sarah ran to the bathroom. Lilli quickly sprinted after her. Oh the joys of being a mother.

**Lilli POV**

I held Sarah's hair back as bent over the toilet. "Ugh." She groaned and sat back against the tub. I hopped up on the counter. Over the past couple of days this is how we would talk every morning. Kris knocked softly and came in with Amber. Sarah sighed and rubbed her ever growing stomach. "I love this baby but seriously the sickness is getting gross." We all laughed and Tyler knocked on the door. "What is it Baby Boy?" He poked his head in. "Reid's cooking bacon with his shirt off again. He's already burned himself eight-" There was a loud curse from the kitchen. "Nine times already Lilli. Make him out a shirt on. Please."

I smirked and grabbed the shirt that was beside me. "Hey Reid!" He turned as I walked in the kitchen. I held out his shirt and he raised his eyebrows with that famous Garwin smirk. "Change into the shirt." He clicked off the stove as I leaned against the counter. "Why should I?" I rolled my eyes and smacked his chest. "Because you'll burn yourself dumb ass." He smirked again and pressed his lips on the side of my neck. "Don't you like the view?" I rolled my eyes again. "Yes I do but for the love of all things sacred put the damn shirt on." He dropped a swift kiss on my neck again and pulled the shirt over his head. "There. Happy?" I nodded and kissed him quickly before going to the girls in the living room.

"Girls day?" They all nodded and Pogue walked over. "Not today Lil. Kris is all mine. I have our whole day planned out." My mouth dropped and I pouted. "fine. But hurt her and I will personaly kick your ass no matter how much we grew up together."

**Kris POV**

I gaped at Lilli as she ran upstairs. There had been something in her eyes. Reid sighed and ran after her. Pogue gave me a quick kiss and followed as did Tyler and Caleb. Sarah sighed and shook her head. "What's up with her these days?" It was Amber who voiced our thoughts. "I think she sees a lot of stuff that we can't. Things were always hard for her. I remember Tyler telling me that after she got cancer she just spiraled down into this depression. I don't know what's happening now but she is probably not feeling really good right now." That was when Pogue came down the stairs running a hand through his hair. "Come on we better go." I just nodded an grabbed his hand as he led me outside.

We climbed on my Ducati and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I was seriously starting to love this guy. But I was worried about my best friend. We drove out of Ipswich and he pulled up at a cliff far from the town. He pulled the back pack he had handed me off of my back and slung it over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes at his whole macho things and he intertwined our fingers.

We sat looking out on the window. I layed down on my stomach on the blanket that he brought. I rolled over so I was on my back and he hovered over me, both hands on the side of my head. "Hello!" I waved and he laughed. "Hey beautiful." He smirked and bent down to kiss me. I pulled him closer and tangled my hands in his hair. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. He explored my mouth before we fought for dominance. Finally I had to pull away. He groaned in protest and pouted. I laughed and wiggled out from underneath him.

I opened the back pack only to have him take it from my hands. He handed me a soda and some food. We sat in silence eating and watching the ocean. I pulled my sketch book and sat like I did the morning. My back against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me. I watched the ocean and began to sketch. He pointed things I should draw and I would draw them. I slid my hands through my hair and bit my lower lip. I set my book down and sat so I was straddling him. "What's up with Lilli?" He sighed and tightened his grip on me his eyes showing worry.

"She sees things sometimes and we could never understand what and why she saw the things she does. But I'm guessing her little- promise- this morning might have triggered something. She was throwing up in the bathroom when I left." I bit my lip a little harder and he hugged me. "She'll be okay. She's Lilli. She can get through anything. I know her. She'll be fine." I just nodded and looked up at him. I gently started to probe in his mind for his emotions. Worry for Lilli and the boys. Lust. And…LOVE?!?! I quickly pulled out and gulped as the butterflies flew like crazy around my stomach. "I think you better kiss me."

He leaned down and kissed me fully on the mouth again. Just then his pants started vibrating. I laughed and he scowled as he answered. "What? You're kidding me right?" I looked at him confused. "We'll be right there." He hung up and I quickly stood up. "What's wrong?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Lilli. She's gone…again."


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own BLAH! Okay so HUGE shout out to Kris who had been so helpful and encouraging with this story. If you need something new and amazing to read then read her story **_**Where Do I Go From Here? **_**You will be hooked by the time you finish the first sentence. I do not own the song I put in this chapter.**

**Lilli POV**

I slammed the door to my car and took off. I had grabbed my guitar and snuck out of the back door. I just needed time alone with my parents. I pulled up to the cemetery and grabbed the daises that were set on the passenger seat and strapped my guitar over my shoulder. I walked a little ways to where there was a huge willow tree next to a stream. All of the original four families and their descendants were buried here. I walked across the Simms to my parents. I set the daises down and sat down across from their grave. "Hey momma. Hey daddy. I wrote a song for you guys. I hope you like it." I felt Tyler inside my head but he stayed quiet as he saw what I was doing.

_I'm five years old_

_It's getting cold_

_I've got my big coat on_

_I hear laugh _

_And look up smilin' at you_

_I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch _

_And tractor rides_

_Look now- the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs_

_And fall asleep _

_On the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day with you _

_Today_

_I'm thirteen now _

_And don't know how_

_My friends_

_Could be so mean_

_I come home crying _

_And you hold me tight_

_And grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive_

_Until we've found a town _

_Far enough away_

_And we talk and window-shop_

_Til I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't who I'm gonna talk to_

_Now at school_

_I know I'm laughing_

_On the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long_

_It's gonna take to feel okay_

_But I know I had the best day_

_With you today_

_I have an excellent father_

_His strength is making me stronger_

_God smiles on my little brother_

_Inside and out _

_He's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house_

_And I had space to run _

_And I had the best days_

_With you_

_There is a video _

_I found from back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen_

_An you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships_

_And the seven drawfs_

_Daddy's smart _

_And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side _

_Even when I was wrong_

_And I love you_

_For giving me your eyes_

_Staying back and watching me shine_

_And I didn't know if you knew_

_So I'm taking this chance to say_

_That I had the best day with you_

_Today_

I stopped playing and put up my mind blocks so I could talk to my mom alone. "I'm so scared. The stupid little pink plus sign. Mom I don't know how to handle this. Especially when you're not here. This is…a miracle. I didn't even know I could get pregnant! I just thought…Ugh! I miss you momma. I have a meeting with the council and I have to go now. I love you both." I ran my hands over the grass that covered them and quickly walked back to my car.

I drove to the cliffs that lead out of Ipswich and speed walked to them. I saw Kris' Ducati there already. I goraned and sprinted to the clearing. There they were. In the stupid freaking circle. I rolled my eyes as all heads snapped towards me. "Where the hell were you this morning?!? The boys are going out of their minds with worry!" I shook my head. "We'll talk later when I talk to everyone else." She just nodded and glared at me. I rolled my eyes and stepped with her to the center of the circle.

"What the hell do you cowards want now?" Kris' hand came towards my stomach to smack me when one of the elders caught her hand right as it raised. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Isn't that right Ms. Lilith?" I dropped my eyes. "Yes sir." He let go of Kris' hand and stepped back into his place. She stared at me and I shook my head again. "What do you want?" If I could see their stupid smirks I would smack them off of their faces.

"You know what you are having yes?" I nodded. "A boy of course." He chuckled and shook his head. "No my dear. You are having a girl. You both are." My mouth dropped open. "But…how…why…HUH?" They all chuckled and I sank onto my knees in the grass, wrappin gmy arms around my stomach. "I believe you heard us correctly." I nodded. "Then we have no more business here but to say that the natural order of things, the amount of males being born to the power, is forever changed. Pregnancies will go on as nature intended them to." I blinked. "Thank you." They all nodded and were gone the next second.

Kris looked at me shocked and stunned. "You're…PREGNANT?!?!" I nodded and ran hand through my hair. "Holy shit. I…I'm…Having a girl." Tears sprang to my eyes. "What the fuck am I going to do?" The tears spilled over. Kris wrapped her arms around me. She rubbed my back as I sobbed. "You are going to go home and tell Reid. You are going to raise a wonderful child together. That's what you're going to do." I nodded and stood up hugging her. "Come on. I have a fiance to surprise."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I pulled up to the house and I wiped my eyes. I ran my sweaty palms over my jeans and took a deep breath. My hand slid to my stomach. "You're okay. We're okay. Daddy's going to love this. He's going to love you. I can feel it baby girl. I know it." I bit my lower lip.

I almost turned and ran again when I placed my hand on the door leading into the kitchen. I was really getting tired of running. I turned the knob and and walked into the kitchen, setting my keys down on the island. I heard the boys talking in the living room. I walked in and was immediately engulfed in hugs. "Don't squish me!" I wrapped my arms protectively around my stomach. They all gave me weird looks and backed away. Amber and Sarah exchanged looks while Kris snuggled in Pogue's arms. Her eyes were silently encouraging as I paced in front of them.

"Um…I'm uh…Well you see…" Tyler snorted. "Spit it out!" God why was he so pushy. Ass hole. "I'm preganant!" The sentence was out before I could stop it. Everyone's mouths dropped open. I covered my face with my hands. I felt warm arms wrap around me softly. "Are you serious?" I looked at Reid between my fingers and nodded. I took my hands off my face. "I went to the doctor yesterday. We're going to be parents." He smiled. I can't believe this! This is AMAZING!" He kissed me firmly and spun me around. I giggled and kissed him back.

Pogue was the next to hug me. Then Amber. Then Caleb. Then Sarah. And lastly Tyler. He had tears in his eyes. "So you're prego baby doll?" I nodded. "Yeah. I'm prego." He sighed and hugged me tightly. "You're growing up with out me." I laughed and shoved his shoulder. "You're still five minutes older." He smiled and kissed my forehead. We all sat down on the couches and I sat on Reid's lap happy about our current situation.

Sarah was the next one to speak. "So you're having a boy too huh?" I smiled to myself. "That's the second part of what I was going to tell you. Our higher ups," I motioned a finger between Caleb and I because technically we worked for them, "have decided that pregnancies will go as nature intended them to. Which means that, I'm having a baby girl." We all squealed and hugged again.

"AH!" I laughed and looked at Reid to see his reaction. "I'm having a baby girl!" I kissed him and I just couldn't stop smiling. He kissed me again. "I love you. Have I ever told you that I love you?" I laughed and just snuggled in his arms. "So, when do you want to have your wedding?" I popped up so fast that I hit Reid's chin with my head. "OW!" I covered my head with my hand as he rubbed his chin. "I mean how about a month from now. Only people we know." They all nodded and us girls ran up to the bedroom to start planning. "Okay so we want to have it on June 28th." They stared at me. "That's a month from now." I nodded.

"I know but still." We bent our heads over the books and spent the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening planning, making calls, and laughing. Oh my god I was getting married and having a baby.


	12. Chapter 12

**You know the usual. I do not own BLAH. So here is the next chapter. Thank you to Kris Knight who has been such an inspiration and a totally awesome best friend/sister. Check out her story **_**Where Do I Go From Here? **_**It's an amazingly good read and you will be hooked by the first chapter. So on with the story!**

**Lilli POV**

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" I groaned and rolled over as Reid shook me awake. "Go away." I muttered, pulling my pillow over my head. Reid pouted and laid down beside me. "Why so glum today babe?" I sighed, took the pillow off my face and rolled over to face him. "I spent the whole night planning the wedding and the baby shower with the girls. Now I'm tired." He laughed and pulled me close. "Sorry baby but I told you planning with them was hell." I scowled at him. "I know but have I ever really listened when you told me something?" He chuckled and kissed my stomach. I smiled remembering who was in there. "True very true. You hardly listen to anyone." I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and kissed me softly. "Mm. I wish I didn't have to go but the girls and I are going shopping for dresses." I wiggled out of his arms. He pouted and I laughed. "Then stay with me today. I want my girls with me." I giggled knowing he was talking about me and the baby. I made a face at him.

"Are you absolutely crazy? Sarah would kill me twice over!" He grinned a shit eating grin. "I know." I growled at him. "Not funny Reid! You would be to blame." He scowled at me. "Yeah yeah." I smacked him lightly on the chest and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed as I walked into the closet. "Jerk!" I called back. I felt warm arms wrap around me as I pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top. "Baby?" I turned around in his arms. "Yes?" He leaned his forehead against mine. "Why can't you two stay with me today?"

I smiled softly and ran my fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry honey but I need to go shopping for the wedding dress while I can still fit in one. By the end of next month I'll be a little bit bigger." He pouted and I laughed a little bit. "We'll be home soon. I love you." He kissed me softly. "I love you too." I walked away into the bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed in jeans and a blue stripped shirt. I walked out and kissed Reid on the cheek as a horn blared outside. "I gotta' go. Sarah's here. I love you!" He kissed me on the lips and I ran to the car. "Love you too!"

I slid in and buckled up. In the car was Kris, Sarah and Amber. I leaned my head against the window. I watched as Ipswich flew by. I shifted and waited for the car ride to end. The movement was making me kind of nauseas. Sarah noticed and pulled over at a gas station. I ran inside and to the bathroom. Sarah slipped into the bathroom with me and held my hair back. I sat down on the floor and ran my hands through my hair. "Damn, that's gross." She laughed and I wiped my mouth. "Ewe. That is really disgusting." She laughed. "Yeah it is. Come on Mommy Garwin. Time to go find your dress."


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so a HUGE thank you goes to Kris Knight who wrote this entire chapter. Check out her story **_**Where do I go From Here?**_** You will be hooked by the first chapter. Now go! But read mine first and review please! She put a whole lot of effort into this!**

Finally, after days of shopping, organizing and nervous break downs; Lilli stood in front of her full-length mirror in her dress. Thankfully, her stomach hadn't begun to show yet.

"I guess this is it; isn't it," she whispered out loud.

"You're not having second thoughts; are you?" Lilli turned around, in shock, to see her fiancé, Reid Garwin, standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"You moron! You're not suppose to see the bride before the ceremony," she hissed, "its bad luck, remember."

"Well, I couldn't possibly let anyone else be the first to see my bride," he smirked.

"Get out before somebody sees you, Reid," she said; throwing her bouquet at his head. Reid was too quick and caught it in his hands.

"I don't think I really need this," he said holding up the flowers. "I'm due to get married in about an hour."

"That can be changed," she muttered under her breath. Reid took two quick strides forward until he was standing directly in front of his soon-to-be wife. He leaned in; so close that she could feel the warmth radiating off of him and whispered in her ear, "Really? What if I change you mind about that?"

"And how, Mr. Garwin, are you planning to do that," she asked breathless; all sense lost. He smiled at her before attacking he neck with soft, light kisses. His lips moved up; trailing a line from her collarbone to her chin and then finally her lips.

"REID NATHANIAL GARWIN, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE," Kris shrieked. He put his hands up in surrender and backed away from his now blushing bride.

"Relax Kris. I was just leaving." Lilli could of sworn she heard Kris mutter something along the lines of "You better if you want to ever have another child," under her breath.

"You look great Lil," she offered after calming down…and shoving Reid out of the room: but not before he blew Lilli a kiss.

"Not as great as you; look at you! Pogo's in for a heart attack," she laughed.

"You ready for him," Tyler asked, bringing his arm up to hold Lilli's.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied nervously. Just beyond the doorway they could hear the music beginning; signaling Lilli's entrance.

"Show time," Ty smiled at her.

"Wait Ty," Lilli pulled his arm back.

"What is it Lilli?"

"Well…ummm….Reid and I talked and…well we want─we would be honored if you and Kris would be godparents to our daughter."

"Of course yes. Thank you Lilli; God, this really means a lot," Tyler exclaimed. He pulled Lilli into a huge bear hug; careful not to disrupt her attire for the ceremony.

"Oh dearest brother-in-law, get your hands off my woman," Reid suggested, sneaking up from behind them.

"Reid, why don't you keep you hands off my baby sister," Tyler offered.

"YOU"RE OLDER THAN TWO MINUTES! TWO!"

"Well, baby boy…"

"GARWIN!!! GET YOUR BUT UP IN FRONT OF THAT ALTER OR SO HELP ME…I WILL…," Kris shouted. Lilli and Tyler couldn't contain their laughter when they saw the frightened look on Reid's face; Kris was not a woman to be messed with when it came to weddings, especially the wedding of her two best friends.

Tyler led Lilli down the rose covered isle; never letting her footsteps falter. When they came to a stop in front of the minister, Tyler to Lilli's hands and placed it into Reid's.

"Take good care of her," he whispered to Reid. Reid nodded and stood before the crowd; the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bless the union of these two young souls. May they face all of their trials and tribulations with boundless strength, determination and most of all love. The couple has written their own vows to each other and at this point I'd like Reid to begin with his," the minister announced. Reid took and deep breath and held both of Lilli's hands in his own.

"Lilith Marie Simms, I love you…that's all I know: that's all I'll ever need to know. I am so grateful that I'll be the one to spend every day of his life with you, that I'll be the one to wake up next you every day, and that I'll be the one to love for the rest of my life. I can't wait for our life together. I promise to love you…not until death to us part but beyond that." Tears were streaming from her eyes now and Lilli hope that she would be able to say her vows without her voice croaking.

"You jerk," she said slapping his arm, "how am I suppose to top that? This is supposed to be my day!" The crowd broke out laughing and Reid failed miserable to hold his chuckling. "Reid, I love you. Every day I love you more and I'm not about to waste more time with an extremely long speech because I cannot wait for us to begin the rest of our lives together; so I'm done." Laughter filled the room again as the minister told Reid to kiss the bride. Laughter turned to applause and cat calls (from the rest of the boys).

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Reid Garwin," the minister announced. Lilli and the bride's maids moved to an open area as she prepared to throw the bouquet. Thankfully, Lilli hit her mark and it landed straight into Kris's hands.

"This is the happiest day of my life, Mr. Garwin," Lilli whispered in his ear as the danced their first dance as husband and wife.

"I'm glad Mrs. Garwin," he whispered back.


	14. Chapter 14

**So a HUGE thank you to Kris Knight who wrote the last chapter. YOU ARE AWESOME! That chapter was amazing. Check out her story **_**Where Do I Go From Here?**_** Ah-maz-ing!!**

**7 ½ months later **

**Lilli POV**

These past months have been amazing. Kris and Pogue were finally together. He's thinking of proposing to her. I was excited for them. I am currently laying on the bed upstairs while Reid is down stairs with the boys. The girls went shopping but I was tire and my feet were swollen so I just wanted to lie down. Sarah and Caleb's son- Tristan Danvers- was born three months ago. He is the cutest thing on this planet! He has his fathers brown eyes but his momma's blond hair. He was so cute! Fortunately Reid and I were the godparents.

I sighed and rubbed my now big belly. The baby kicked hard and I gasped in pain. She had been doing that a lot lately. "I know hon. Just two more weeks." I sighed again when I felt something wet stain the sheets. "REID!" I heard a snort. "WHAT?" I hated the yelling thing but I was going into labor. "EITHER I JUST WET THE BED OR MY WATER BROKE!" I heard something crash and Reid threw the door open. "What did you just say?" I rolled my eyes. "My. Water. Just. Broke." He looked like he was about to faint. "Come on bud wake up." Caleb pounded on his back to try and snap him out of his trance while Tyler helped me off of the bed.

Reid grabbed my bag as the contractions started coming. I bit my lip and clung to Tyler's hand. "Ow. Ow. ! Fuck OW!" Caleb held back laughter. "Sarah was the same way without cussing. "Call the girls please." It passed and Reid was able to get me to the hospital in record timing.

The contraction kept coming with Sarah coaching me the whole way through. Tyler, Reid and Kris stayed in the room during the birth but I made Reid and Tyler stay by my head. Kris smoothed back my hair. I let my head drop on the pillows. "Come on babe. We're almost there." I quickly grabbed Reid's hand. "Alright Lilli. One more big push." I took a deep breath and began to push again. I buried my face in Reid's chest and then it was over.

I heard her first cry. I looked Reid straight in the eyes. "Mr. Garwin would you like to meet your daughter?" I felt tears roll down my face as he gently took her in his arms. "God Lil. She's beautiful." I kissed him and took her in my arms. "Do you two have a name?" I nodded and Reid kissed me on the lips and her on the head. "Kiran Rose Garwin." She smiled and they took Kiran from my arms. "Babe, get some rest you need it."

I smiled softly at him and quickly settled back against the pillows. "I love you." He smiled and kissed me softly. "I love you two." I smiled again and slipped into sleep. I was looking forward to these next eighteen years and beyond with Kiran and Reid.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay so this chapter is set three years in the future. I am doing a spin off story off Pogue and Kris because Kris has been a huge help and deserves a story of her own. Anyways, it's Christmas time and everyone is at the Garwin Manor. Tristan is three years old and three months older than Kiran. Kiran is a year older than Tyler and Amber's son, Damon Simms. Kris is currently pregnant with her daughter.

**Lilli POV**

I snuggled closer in Reid's arms as Pogue sat on the floor with the kids. Tristan was painting with the new paint set Kris and Pogue had gotten him. Kiran was popping the head off of her Barbie dolls. I shook my head and looked up at Reid. "Why did my mom even bother to get her those?" He shrugged. I sighed and went back to watching them. Tristan pulled a Barbie away from Kiran. "Give it back!" I sighed and turned to see Caleb and Sarah shaking their heads.

"Don't worry about it. Kiran can handle her own." I turned to see that she had Tristan's face in the carpet. "Kiran Rose Garwin! Let him go this instant." She let go and pouted. "He took my doll! I didn't even pop the head off yet!" I put my head in my hands. "Kiran there are so many things wrong with that sentence." She giggled and ran over to peck my cheek. "I know mommy."

I took the opportunity to smack Reid on the back of the head. "What did I do?!" I rolled my eyes and pointed at Kiran who was happily popping off dolls heads and drawing on them with markers. "Your. Fault." He smirked. "You were the one who taught her how to do that." He just kept on smirking. "I know babe but you have to admit that's funny." I growled at him and Damon crawled into my lap. "Hi sweetie!" He giggled happily as I tickled him. I blew softly on his stomach and he shrieked with laughter. "Here Reid." He took Damon from my arms.

I went to the bathroom and came back to see that all of the girls had gone. I shrugged and sat back down with Reid while Tyler held Damon in his arm. I reached for him. "Sorry baby doll. I can't hug you right now. Damon's hungry." I rolled my eyes and reached for Damon. "Who said I wanted you? I wanted to see my favorite little nephew." His jaw dropped as I picked up Damon and his bottle.

"Pleasant Lil. Real nice." I grinned and kissed his cheek. "Aw. You know I love you." He grinned and kissed my cheek. "Yeah I know." I sat down with Damon. You could tell the kids were getting tired. Kiran yawned at the same time Tristan did. I giggled softly at seeing her fall asleep against Tristan. They both curled up on a blanket together and nodded off. The ever-serious Damon crawled out of my arms and walked to lie down with them.

"Cutie. Where ya goin'?" He looked back at me. "Them." I giggled a little as Reid picked up Kiran and we headed up stairs. "Come on babe." He was about to put her in her room when I softly touched his arm. "Reid let's all just lay together tonight." He smiled and carried Kiran into the bedroom. I lay down and Reid placed Kiran in between us. He wrapped one arm around both me and Kiran and I wrapped one arm around him so we provided and cocoon for her. I smiled at him. "I love you Reid." He smiled back at me and kissed me softly. "I love you too babe. Both of you." I couldn't help but sigh. "I can't wait for the next fifteen years and beyond." He squeezed my waist lightly. "Neither can I." I kissed him once more. "I love you." He kissed me back and then we both kissed Kiran's cheeks. "I love you too." I can't wait for what the next day will bring.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With that Lilli closed her journal. Her life story as the first girl in the covenant lay in a book next to the book of the damned. She silently ascended the steps and walked out of the old colony house and towards her home. A breeze shifted behind her and covered her footprints with leaves. That was the last time Lilli Garwin would ever touch the book of the damned. She owed herself a normal life with magic, her kid, and her loving husband. She owed herself that much. And with that my friends, we end Lilli's story. She started out as a Simms and ended a Garwin.

What's next for Pogue and Kris? Now that's another story for another day.


	16. AN

**Author's note: I am revamping all of Lilli's and Kris's stories. I think I can really improve them. So whenever you guys see a new update please review and tell me how you think the new chapter is. Thank you!**


End file.
